The Only Exception
by xtvaddictx
Summary: Set Season 5. Arizona Robins and Callie Torres first meet. This is my opinion on how their story comes about. Rated T now, Will turn into M later. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arizona Robins, head Ped's attending of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital skated

through the hallway in her heelies, taking into account that there were people hurrying by her. She skidded past them, a smile on her face returning to a patient that she'd been taking care of sense they merged Seattle Grace and Mercy West into one hospital. "Dr. Robins?" the little girl stirred and raised her head up from off the bed. She was a cancer patient, stage two leukemia to be exact. The partite blonde walked over to the bed, and laid a hand on Katie Marin's arm. "You feeling better today?" asked the sweet as can be Ped's surgeon.

Kate nodded. "Do you know when my mummy will be back?" Kate asked hopefully. She was only six years old, and Arizona had told her parents that they needed to take a break, that she would watch her through out the night. Hell Arizona barely left the hospital anyway. Might as well make something of her time. "Yes, sweetie. She should be here any minute." Arizona's blue eye's shone and it gave the little girl hope. "Do you need anything? Another pillow? A different cartoon channel?" Kate shook her head. "I'm fine Zona." she said, causing Arizona to almost let a tear trickle down her cheek. She had a softness for children, and when they called her by her name it made it even worse.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." the blonde surgeon said before turning on her heel and going to exit the room. She heard a grunt from the little girl, and quickly turned around just in time to see the little girl heaving and it landing all over the floor. Her stomach turned but she walked over to the bed, and grabbed a wet rag, wiping the girl's face. "You okay now?" she asked, and the girl simply nodded. Throwing up was normal for cancer at this stage. The girl was dealing with chemo and radiation at such a young age, but her parents wouldn't let her stop fighting. Hell the six year old was ready to give up already.

Arizona pressed the button to page a nurse to clean up her mess, and looked down at her pager that had just started beeping out of no where. "Crap." she cursed out loud and turned around to make sure Katie hadn't heard her. "I'll be back later sweetie." she said one last time before turning around, not even noticing the puke that had spattered on the floor, and slipping in it. She tried to balance herself, but she fell anyway, flinching and gasping in pain when she heard something in her arm crack. "Shit!" she cursed out load, not even caring any more if Katie heard her or not.

The nurse had made it in by this time, and ran over to check on Arizona. "Geez. Dr. Robins are you okay?" Arizona looked up and glared at the nurse. "Um does it look like I'm okay? I think I broke my arm." The nurse apologized and helped Arizona to her feet. "You okay Zona?" Katie asked. It almost broke Arizona's heart. "I'm fine sweetie. Rest now." she told the sweet little girl. "Get me Ortho." Arizona ordered, and the nurse did as she was told. "Clean this mess up while your at it, before someone else gets hurt. Thank you." she softened up and apologized to the nurse. It wasn't her fault, and she didn't like when people didn't like her, so she made nice with her.

0.0.0.

Callie had just settled down into an on-call room to rest for a little while. She'd been on call all night, and just needed to shut her eyes for a minute. The exhausted Ortho Attending had been handling break after break today, and it was enough to put her down a little. She was usually so strong, but after what Erica Haun did to her she was more emotional. She let a tear fall down her cheek and closed her eyes ready for sleep to take over for as long as her doctor duties would let. Hell she was a rockstar Ortho surgeon and she didn't get many breaks.

As soon as she closed her eyes, the brunette Latina's phone started buzzing in her ear. "God damn it!" she cursed out loud. They really didn't let you sleep around here did they? She sat up and looked at the pager. She was being paged to the peeds ward. "What the hell?" Callie asked herself, not certain why they would page her for a break this time of night. Had to have been a Dr who'd gotten hurt. She sighed, forgetting about sleep and jogged to where she was needed.

Arizona Robins had taken a seat out in the waiting room, holding her arm which was hurting really bad at that point in time. She'd wanted to go to the bathroom, but she was afraid if she stood up she'd pass out from the pain. Arizona wasn't your normal, everyday average peds surgeon though. She'd grown up with a military family, and brothers. She knew how to be strong. She knew how to handle pain.

0.0.0

"Dr. Torres over there." a nurse pointed to a woman in scrubs who was sitting in the waiting room. She looked like she was in horrid pain. Callie couldn't tell the extent of the injuries from where she was standing so she got a bit closer. "Hey. I'm Dr. Torres. I'm going to look at that arm." When the blonde looked up at Callie, her breath caught in her throat. Arizona's blue eyes pierced into the Latina's chocolate one, and Callie almost lost her breath for a second, before shaking her head and regaining her composure. "Dr. Arizona Robins." the blonde said, wincing in pain as she stood up.

Callie walked to a room, and Arizona followed behind. "Sit. I need to look at your arm. Take your coat off." Callie ordered and Arizona did as she was told, wincing in pain as she did it. She did it though and Callie was able to look. "Damn." she said once she saw what the blonde had done to herself. "What happened to you?" Arizona blushed slightly, and avoided eye contact with the brunette. She had truly never seen someone so beautiful in her life time. "I uh. It's kind of embarrassing." Arizona laughed nervously.

Callie sighed uncomfortably. "I'm sure it's no worse than anything else I've heard." she said. Arizona hung her head down low. "I'm pretty sure it is. I was taking care of a sick patient and I slipped in puke." Callie tried everything in her power not to, but she burst out laughing and then apologized. "Sorry, man. That sucks." she said trying to be sympathetic. "See, told you it was embarrassing." Arizona replied.

"Wait a minute." Arizona had just realized something. "Dr. Torres. Your Calliope Torres. Head of Orthopedic surgeons." Callie beamed as she always did and smiled down at Arizona who's blue eyes were shining bright as ever. She was obviously intrigued by Callie. "Don't think I haven't heard about you too, Arizona Robins. Head of Peds." Arizona blushed and looked away from Callie. "Guess so." she replied.

0.0.0

About thirty minutes later, Arizona's x-ray's came back and Callie pinned them up to the wall. "Looks like your left radius has a severe break. Nothing we can't fix with a cast." Callie said. Arizona looked embarrassed as Callie took down the x-rays. "I was sure it was something more than that. It really hurts." the blonde told the beautiful ortho doctor. "Breaks hurt Arizona. Can't be a tough girl all the time." she stated, her eyes locking onto those blue ones of Arizona's again. God, every time she looked at her she wanted to melt. Stop Callie. Get a fucking hold of yourself shit! She cursed herself.

"Says here in your chart you're not allergic to Vikoden, so I'm going to give you that, and something to take away the discomfort. Would you prefer it in a shot, or by pill?" Callie finished. Arizona took a moment to decide. A shot would work faster, and she was in a shit load of pain. "Shot." the blonde finally spoke up. Callie swallowed the lump that was forming and walked out of the room for a moment to get the supplies that she was needed. When she came back, Arizona had already pulled down her pants and exposed her hip where she needed the shot.

Seeing Arizona's skin, made Callie heat up, and butterflies the size of Texas swam around her stomach. This woman made her nervous for sure. Her hands were shaking, and she did her best to stop it. She didn't even know this woman, and already she was making her nervous, and her heart skipped a beat every time the woman looked at her. Geez Callie, snap the hell out of it. She scolded herself. "Ready?" Callie asked, holding the needle in hand. "Ready." Arizona stated, gasping as Callie shoved the needle into her hip, and stuck a band aid on. "That should start working any minute. Why don't you lay up here and relax?" Callie said, helping Arizona onto the bed.

"I'm going to go get the stuff I'll need to set your radius back into place. The meds should be kicked in by the time I get back." Callie said, as she sped out of the room, hurrying as fast as she could to get away from the hot blonde. "Jesus Christ." she said out loud to herself, and nearly ran right over Mark Sloan who'd been looking at charts. "Sorry." she gasped. Her cheeks were hot and Mark could tell she was flustered. "Okay Torres. Who's the hottie?" Mark questioned.

Callie shot daggers at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Mark Solan." she answered. "Gotta go." she spat as she jogged away from him, heading to get the medicine. She didn't want to deal with her best friend either at that moment. IF she told him, he'd only be perverted about it, and as much as she loved him she couldn't take that right now.

0.0.0

Moments later Calliope Torres had made it back into the room. Arizona looked to be a lot more comfortable. Callie set the stuff next to Arizona's bed and took her arm gently in her hands. "This might be a little un comfortable." Callie said as she looked into the other woman's beautiful eyes once more. "The pain medicine should make it a lot less painful." she said, sorrow in her eyes. "Just do it." Arizona replied. Callie nodded, and placed her hands around the break. "3.…2" SNAP. Arizona yelled out in pain, but it was gone quickly. "Shit!" she cursed. "Sorry." Callie apologized sincerely. Arizona could only nod, because she was fighting back tears.

Arizona could not stop staring at Calliope Torres the whole time the brunette was working on putting her cast on. She hoped Callie didn't look up and notice her staring, because boy that would be embarrassing. She was so beautiful though. Arizona had never seen a more beautiful, inelegant woman in her life time. She wanted to spend more time with Callie, but she wasn't about to break any more bones to do so. "Okay, all done." Callie said, as she looked up from the cast. "It will heal fully in about 8 weeks." Arizona shook herself out of her thoughts, and realized Callie had noticed her staring. The brunette stood up and grinned at the blonde, showing her it didn't bother her at all.

"Will I be able to go back to work?" Arizona questioned, obviously paranoid about not missing work. "Yes. Just be easy on that arm. Don't strain it, and if I hear you do, I'm going to not only tell the Chief you're not working. I'll break the other arm. Got it?" Arizona nodded her head. "Yes ma'am. Doctor Torres." A smile crossed Callie's face as she walked toward the exit of the room. "Get some rest Arizona." she said before turning and exiting the room, leaving a baffled Arizona in her wake.

_**A/N: My first attempt at a Calzona fic. R & R please. I hope you like it! I am loving writing it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for your amazing reviews guys. Makes me want to continue this story. I hope you like this chapter as well. Please feel free to let me know what you want to see more of. :) My readers are what keep me going. Silent readers, thank you as well.**_

Chapter 2.

The usually strong, and confident Calliope Torres, was actually falling for someone. They'd just met, but Callie felt such a strong connection to Arizona Robins. She was so beyond beautiful, just looking at her made butterflies swarm through Callie's stomach. She felt her face grow hot Arizona looked her in her eyes. Those blue eyes, God they were enough to make Callie's heart almost stopped beating. Arizona Robins was unbelievably beautiful, and Callie found herself wanting to spend more and more time with her. She was brilliant and amazing. Ugh Callie, stop it the brunette scolded herself.

She walked through the halls of Seattle Grace, and shoved her hands in her lab coat. This felt like the happiest day of her life, that was until she heard beeping coming from another patient of her's room. "Shit!" she said under her breath, and headed in a jog around to Mr. Hursts room. The poor guy didn't have any family or friends. He was in his 40's suffering from second stage bone cancer. It had started spreading weeks ago and he was now dealing with chemo and radiation. "What happened?" a frantic Dr. Torres asked as she ran into the room.

The monitor was beeping, showing signs that her patients heart was beating way to fast. The intern was panicking as well. "I don't know. He just, his hearts beating so fast." The intern scrambled to get out of Callie's way. "Mr. Hurst. It's okay., Just breathe." THe man was struggling to breathe. "Look at me. Breathe. It's going to be okay." The man still fought. "Damnit. We need to intubate now!" Callie screamed at the intern, scaring him half to death. "Get me a size 2." she ordered, and he did as he was told, handing it to her with a sad look on his face. "Is he going to be okay?"

Callie's eyes shot daggers at the young intern, and he faced away from her. She focused her energy on saving this man. She slid the tube into his throat, and heard a sudden gush of air. "Ugh." she moaned out loud and looked at the intern who was nearly crying. "Go do something." she ordered, and the intern scrambled away. "Damn interns." she said to herself and turned back to , who now had a machine breathing for him. She shook her head and hoped that he'd fight, and start breathing on his own again. He had no one, and Callie felt so sorry for the man. She was surprised he hadn't signed the 'Do not resuscitate' papers.

She sighed and walked out of the room, and walked down the halls of the hospital again. She needed to go check on Arizona, but she was afraid to even be around the blonde. It made her nervous. Snap out of it Torres. She told herself as she walked towards Arizona's room.

0.0.0

Callie stopped for coffee on her way there, grabbing one for herself and one for Arizona. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You alright Torres?" Dr. Yang asked, her brow furrowing. Callie set the coffee cups down, and sighed. "Yeah. I think so." Cristina could tell something was bothering her. Someone was getting to her. "You got the hotts for an intern don't you?" she sarcastically asked, a laugh escaping her throat.

Callie's eyes flew open and she stared hard at Cristina. "No, Yang. I do not." She had the hotts for someone, but it wasn't an intern. It was another doctor. "Well you've got that goofy look on your face. You look like someone just gave you a brand new car." Cristina said, sipping from her coffee. She threw her feet on the table and grinned at the flabbergasted Callie. Callie looked down at her hands that were nervously twitching. "Torres. Seriously? Someone's got you by the vagina. Who is she?" Callie laughed nervously.

"It's uh.. It's um. No one." Callie spat, and got up from the table so quick the chair fell on the floor behind her. "Besides, it's none of your business anyway Yang. You've got Hunt to worry about." Cristina laughed and nodded. "Yep sure do. We just had hot sex an hour ago." Callie rolled her eyes, and finished getting the coffee she needed, before turning to leave the room. She turned back when she heard Cristina say something else. "I'll find out Torres. Gossip around this place ya know."

Callie sighed and ignored her, walking away. No one was going to find out. Shit, Torres you're freaking out, she told herself and continued to walk towards Arizona's room. When she arrived, she saw that Arizona was sitting there staring at the TV which had a blank screen. "." Callie greeted the blonde. "Oh hey there." Arizona waved. "Finally someone to talk to." Arizona's eyes sparkled, and Callie tried her best not to look directly into them.

"Sorry took me so long." Callie said, looking down at the floor. "I uh brought you some coffee." she stated, gliding over to the bed and handing it to Arizona, who nearly jumped off the bed in excitement. "Thank you!" she said a little over excitedly and grabbed Callie's hand giving it a squeeze. That sudden touch from Arizona, made Callie flinch, her face grew hot and she couldn't focus for a second. When she regained her composure she spoke again. "You're welcome." she blushed.

Arizona could see that Callie was nervous around her, that made her smile. She liked Calliope Torres already and she barely even knew the woman. Arizona was always careful with her heart. She'd been hurt in the past, and she couldn't deal with someone who walked away. Shit, Callie probably wasn't even gay, or maybe she was experimenting, either way Arizona wasn't one to deal with that.

"Thank you Calliope." the blonde spoke barely over a whisper. God, Callie loved it when Arizona called her that. It caused her to shiver. "So when do I get out of here?" Arizona asked, wanting the tension to die down a little bit. "Um, You're not in any pain right?" Callie asked, finally looking at the blonde which made her heart skip a beat. "It's at a 3. I can handle pain Calliope, but I'm sick of sitting around here doing nothing. I've got patients to check on."

Callie nodded. "Well I think you're okay to go. I'll have the nurse get your discharge papers." the brunette spoke in a calm tone. "Thank you Calliope." Arizona said, before reaching out and touching Callie lightly on the arm, and making Callie jump a bit. "Uh, yeah. Sure. She'll be in in a minute." Callie said before going to leave the room. "Wait." she heard Arizona say, and she turned back around. "Um will I be seeing you?" Arizona asked. Hell they worked at the same hospital, but she wanted to see her more than just running into each other.

"Yes." Callie answered, swallowing the lump that grew in her throat. "Yes Arizona, you will." she replied, a smile on her face. God, Callie's smile lit up a fucking room. Arizona shivered and looked down at her hands. "Okay then. See you later. Thank you." Callie nodded. "You're welcome." was the last thing she said, before turning around and walking out of the room.

0.0.0

Arizona sat playing with her hands idly, waiting on the nurse to bring her the discharge papers so she could get the hell out of that room. When the nurse poked her head around the corner Arizona did a little dance sitting on the bed. "All ready Dr. Robbins?" the nursed asked. "Yep. Ready ready ready!" Arizona stated happily. The nurse laughed and handed her the discharge papers. "Dr. Torres prescribed you some pain pills." the nurse said, handing her that too. "Thanks." The nurse nodded and pulled the iv out of Arizona's arm, and helped her stand off the bed. "You sure you're okay?" the nurse asked. "Yep." Arizona replied a smile on her face. "Have a good day Dr. Robins." the nurse said and walked out of the room.

The blonde Peds surgeon couldn't wipe the smile that had grown on her face off. She liked that Calliope Torres, and she was just so excited to get out of that hospital room. She had almost forgot about her arm, and when something bumped it, it reminded her, sending a piercing pain through it. "Shit." she cursed to herself, but kept walking. Arizona was strong. She'd handled way worse than a broken arm in her life time. She quietly strode the halls of Seattle Grace, smiling to herself before turning into Katie's room.

She was flabbergasted when she saw Katie wasn't in her bed. "What the hell?" she questioned to herself, before finding the nurse in charge. "Where is Katie?" she asked, nearly grabbing the nurse by her shirt, but remembering to keep her cool. "They took her for a break Dr. Robins. I think for some fresh air." Arizona let a relaxed breath escape her lips. "Oh thank god." The nurse looked at her curiously. "What happened to your arm?" Arizona sighed. "Long story." she sighed and walked away from the nurse, who told her goodbye. She just threw a hand up and kept walking.

She walked the ped's floor and made sure all her patients were doing okay, before walking towards the locker rooms to get changed and go home for the day. She didn't have any major surgeries obviously with her arm the way it was, and she needed some sleep. She still couldn't get the hot ortho God off of her mind though. She sighed as she walked to her locker and started to change, not even notice she had company.

0.0.0

"Well hello there Dr. Robbins." she heard the familiar voice and quickly turned around, covering her exposed chest up. She was standing there in a bra, and she was standing right in front of Callie Torres. Her face grew hot, and butterflies swam all around her stomach. "Dr. Tor- Torres. Hi." Callie licked her lips. "Nice view." she teased, and Arizona hugged her arms around her tighter. "Um.. I.. I was just changing to go home." she nervously stuttered out. Callie's eyes on her half naked body made her feel so hot. She wanted this woman, but she barely even knew her, so she would keep that to herself.

"I was just heading out myself." Callie stated, pulling her jean's up and tightening her leather jacket around her shoulders. "What? The Ortho Goddess can leave?" Arizona joked. "Yes, Arizona. I do have a life outside of this place." Arizona smiled and when she was comfortable enough, uncovered herself. Callie couldn't help but stare. God Arizona had a 6 pack. Ugh. Jesus she was so hot. Callie shook her head snapping out of her daze. Arizona noticed she was staring, and just smirked. "Like what you see huh?" she teased.

Callie blushed and sat down on the bench, quickly changing the subject. "What are you doing tonight?" Arizona shrugged. "Probably just going to go sleep." she stated, looking down at her arm. "Why not hang out with me instead?" Callie asked. Arizona blushed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you asking me on a date Calliope?" Callie swallowed hard, and looked away. "Do you want me to be asking you on a date?" she shot back.

Arizona smirked, and let out a small laugh. "I'd like that Calliope." she answered softly before finishing changing. Callie took in her outfit. A light pink shirt that hugged her in all the right places, and some skinny jeans that made her ass look damn good. The blonde let her hair down and let it fall loosely around her shoulders. "Wow." Callie stood up, stepping away from the blonde. Arizona just grinned. "So pick me up at 8?" Arizona asked, before writing down her address to her apartment and handing it to the brunette, dazed doctor.

"Ye-yeah. See you at 8 Arizona." she was barely able to get the words out because she watched as Arizona swayed out of the room. God she was perfect. Callie had never seen anyone so damn perfect in her life. Erica, no Erica wasn't this beautiful. George, no, Mark, no. No one was as perfect as this Arizona. Callie regained her composure and walked out of the locker room. She would go home and put on the hottest outfit she could find. This was going so great. Her and Arizona were becoming friends, and she needed more friends, but Callie silently hoped to herself that they would become more, if she'd even let her in. Callie was so damaged from past relationships. She hoped she could let this woman in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've taken into account some of your criticism. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 3.

Callie could do nothing but smile as she turned the key in the lock, and swung the door open to her and Cristina's shared apartment. Her eyebrows rose and her nose wrinkled up at the sight that she saw before her. The apartment was a huge mess. Callie hadn't been home in a couple of nights. She'd stayed at the hospital. This mess was all Cristina. The brunette sighed and threw her hands in the air. She didn't have time to worry about the mess right now. She had to get ready for her hot date with Arizona Robbins.

A smile crossed her face as Arizona's name popped into her head. Damn, that woman was beautiful. Callie wasn't even sure she would be able to sit down in front of Arizona in her street clothes. She'd only seen her once in street clothes instead of scrubs, and that one time she could barely take her eyes off of her. She felt so stupid for staring. Calliope Torres ran around her room frantically trying to find something to wear. "Damnit." she cursed to herself. Everything she was trying on wasn't appealing to her.

When she heard the door open she blew out a breath of relief and as soon as Cristina walked in; she grabbed her and pulled her into the room. "Help me. I'm desperate."

Cristina's eye brow rose as she took in the clothes and shoes thrown all over Callie's room. "I knew it!" she beamed. "You have a hot date Torres."

Cristina was never ashamed to admit that she was right. In fact, that woman had a problem of thinking she was never wrong.

"Yes Yang. You win. Now help me!" Callie grabbed her by the shirt, for a bit of expression.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down Torres." Cristina said before walking around the room, and taking in the wardrobe that lay on the bed in front of her. "Hmm. Try this on." she exclaimed and threw a black v neck shirt towards Callie. Callie caught it and put it on.

"Too boring." Cristina scrunched her nose.

It seemed like it took forever but Callie was finally dressed in an outfit that she and Cristina both thought was very appealing. It showed off her tan complexion and also brought out her eyes.

"I like this." Cristina grinned. "I'm sure whoever this person is will love it." Cristina sighed. "Am I ever going to know who this person is Torres?"

Callie shook her head. "Soon." she told her friend. "Thanks Cristina." Callie exclaimed and reached her arms out for a hug.

"You're touching me Torres." Cristina backed away.

"Oh right sorry." Callie said before she burst out into laughter.

0.0.0

Arizona Robbins frantically ran around her apartment trying to find something to wear. She wanted to impress this Calliope and what she had on wasn't good enough. The blonde had quite a few nice outfits and she wanted to show her body off in all the right places in order to keep Callie around. She searched for what seemed like hours before finding exactly what she wanted. It was a stunning black dress that hugged her in all the right places. She eyed it in the mirror and smirked. She was impressed with this, and knew Callie would be too. "Arizona Robbins; you are one hot momma." she told herself in the mirror, before fixing her hair.

After she fixed her hair and put her make up on the doctor looked at herself once more to make sure it was okay. She hoped the woman she was about to go on a date with would like it. She was so nervous. Arizona hadn't been on a date in a long time. Hell it had probably been over two years sense her last one. She nervously paced the floors of her apartment and waited for the door bell to ring. She sighed as she looked down at saw her big, bulky pink cast. Man that ruined the outfit. Oh well, nothing she could do about it now.

Just around 7:45, she heard a knock on her door. It was a light rapping. It was probably Callie. Oh man she was so nervous. Stop it Arizona, just answer the door; she told herself. She quickly inhaled and took in a relaxing breath before exhaling again. She could do this. She opened the door and her mouth nearly dropped at the sight in front of her. Callie looked amazing. Dear God, she looked amazing.

"Wow." was all Arizona managed to spit out.

Callie had the same idea. She just stood there staring in amazement at what she saw standing right in front of her face. Arizona looked so beautiful. She was the most beautiful thing Callie had ever saw. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and cleared it before talking.

"You look so amazing." Callie spoke causing, Arizona to blush. She hadn't been called beautiful in quite some time.

"Not so bad yourself Calliope." Arizona replied.

It was Callie's turn to blush then. She nervously fiddled with her hands.

"You just going to stand there all night, or you going to escort me to your car?" Arizona finished.

0.0.0

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Arizona said as they entered the restaurant where Callie had made reservations.

Callie blushed and a smile crept across her face. She was happy that Arizona liked it. "I've been here a couple times. It's really nice. The service is amazing too."

Arizona took Callie's hand nervously and waited for her to pull back, but Callie never pulled away. She liked Arizona's hand in hers. It felt good. It felt right. They were ushered to a table and Callie pulled out Arizona's chair before she sat down.

"Ah, someone is a gentle lady." Arizona joked and caused Callie to giggle.

"Yeah. I try." Callie responded before sitting down across the table from her date.

They awkwardly stared at their menu and glanced at each other a couple of times. They were both so nervous. Callie hadn't been on a date sense Erica. Those two didn't really have chemistry. They had horrible sex and their relationship was just awkward. Hell they didn't even have a relationship. The whole experience was just something Callie was glad she went through because now she would know how to act in a girl on girl relationship without being all awkward about it. She groaned knowing that this date was going to be a little strange. They didn't really know each other and Arizona would ask questions.

"So." Arizona was the first to speak up. "How long have you known?"

Callie raised her eyebrows. "Um known what?" she asked.

"How long have you known you were into women?" Arizona rephrased.

Callie swallowed and nervously looked down at her menu again. "I've always been attracted to women. I just never acted on it until like 6 months ago."

Arizona's eyes popped open. She swallowed and spoke once again. "I have known my entire life."

Callie glanced back at Arizona and blushed. "Well I was afraid I guess. My dad isn't exactly okay with me dating women. My family is catholic."

Arizona reached across the table and gently touched Callie's hand.

"I'm sorry."

Callie nodded in appreciation. "It's okay. I was with this woman Erica Hahn a couple months ago. Well she and I didn't really work out. She ended up leaving without any warning. She just disappeared and never came back" Callie spoke, looking down at the table. She was careful to avoid eye contact because she didn't know how all of this sounded to Arizona.

"She broke my heart." the brunette finished.

They were both relieved when the waiter came by with their food. They could now eat and not talk so much. Arizona put her fork down and waited for Callie to look up. As soon as Callie did Arizona spoke again.

"So, this is new to you then? Are you experimenting or are you looking for a girlfriend?" Arizona asked.

Callie swallowed a drink of her water before she started. "Well I have only had one girlfriend. I don't even know that she was a girlfriend. We just dated and had sex. It was really kind of awkward but she was there for me when I needed some one. Then like I said, she just left without any warning. She just left."

Arizona nodded showing that she understood. "I've been in bad relationships too. I've been hurt so many times I can't even count. What you have to realize is that one day you will find that someone that won't hurt you. Someone that you can share all your secrets with and make a home with. I know you've just started with the whole gay thing, but it's wonderful."

The two women were silent for a moment. They took a couple bites of their dinner before someone decided to speak up again.

"I know I am very attracted to you Arizona, but I also know that I am very guarded and I don't let anyone in anymore. I was married. He broke my heart. Then there was Erica. I've already explained that."

Arizona sighed and stared intently at Callie for a second before speaking. "Look I don't normally do the whole experimenting thing. If you still like men, then you're out on a date with the wrong girl." She didn't want to sound rude or put Callie off, but Arizona was not the type to play games.

Callie nodded in understanding. "I understand." she spoke before looking down at the table. She had ruined the date. God Callie, way to open your big mouth and ruin everything, she scolded herself.

Arizona could see that Callie was upset and she reached across the table, putting a hand on the other woman's.

"It's okay. I just need you to be sure of yourself before this progresses any further Calliope." Arizona added.

Callie sighed and took another bite of her dinner. "I've ruined the date haven't I?" she asked.

Arizona shook her head. "No. It's okay. Let's finish eating."

The two women ate in silence the rest of the time. It was so awkward and Callie couldn't believe she'd ruined everything. She shouldn't have even opened her damn mouth in the first place. Arizona kept stealing glances at the beautiful woman across from her, but her heart was telling her to step away and not get any closer than friends with Calliope. She wouldn't get hurt again. There was no way in hell.

0.0.0

The ride back home was silent as well as they both took into account what they had talked about. Callie got out of the car and silently walked over to the drivers side before opening Arizona's door for her.

"Thank you." Arizona said.

Callie took the small blonde's hand in her own and walked her to her door. They were silent and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment. Arizona's piercing blue eyes felt like they pierced holes through Callie's soul. God she hoped she hadn't ruined whatever was going to happen with them.

"I had a good time." Arizona spoke up, stopping the awkward silence that was between them.

"Me too. I did too." Callie spoke, looking down nervously at ground.

"I had a really great time." Arizona spoke again.

The pediatric surgeon reached her hand up and placed a finger under Callie's jaw causing the Latina to look up at her. When they made eye contact the world seemed to stop moving once again. They held each others stare for a moment and then Arizona out of no where leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lips. The sparks that flew surprised the hell out of both of them. Once Callie didn't feel the blonde's lips on hers anymore she didn't like that. She grabbed Arizona's waist and pulled her closer, placing her lips on Arizona's. It was a small kiss at first, but then Arizona deepened it, sliding her arms around Callie's waist and pulling her as close as she could get her. Their tongues fought for dominance and they rubbed each other's backs gently, deepening their kiss even further. When they pulled away for air, they were both stunned at what just happened.

"W-wow." Callie stuttered

Arizona just grinned. "See you tomorrow Dr. Torres."

Callie couldn't speak for a minute. She just stood there taking in what had just happened. That was the best kiss in her life. She'd never felt a connection so strong with another person. When she finally regained her composure and the room stopped spinning she spoke again.

"Goodnight Dr. Robbins."

Callie turned on her heel, and a huge smile crept across her features. Maybe the night had been a success after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing thus far. I see some of you aren't too keen on it, but others are. Those who are thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) You guys keep me going.**_

Chapter 4.

The loud beeping of her alarm clock scared the hell out of Callie, and she swooped her arm over and knocked it off of her nightstand wanting to shut it up. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head to block the sunlight out. She was so not ready to get up yet. She heard buzzing in the next few minutes. "Damn it." she groaned to herself and grabbed her phone. It was a text from Mark. _How'd it go Torres_ Callie rolled her eyes and texted him back. _'How did what go?'_ She quickly got another text. _'The date'_ Callie sighed and got up from her bed. Obviously she wasn't going to be allowed to go back to sleep.

_'It was fine'_ she texted him back before going into the bathroom to get into the shower. She was only half undressed and she got another text_. 'Just fine? No hot lady lovins?'_ Callie laughed at the text and decided that she would just ignore it. She set the phone down and crawled into the shower half asleep. Twenty minutes later the Ortho surgeon was showered and dressed. She made her way into the hallway and knocked on Mark's door. They lived across from each other so the man knew everything there was to know about Callie's life. Except for the stuff she didn't want him to know, but he was her best friend so they shared plenty of secrets.

"You want breakfast?" she asked when he stepped into the hall way.

"I'm late for work Torres. Gonna have to grab something there."

Callie rolled her eyes. "If you weren't texting me about my personal life you would have been ready in time."

Mark smirked and tapped her on the shoulder. "But that is boring Torres. I like hearing about your hot girl on girl sex. Even if it makes me late."

Callie punched him on the arm. "You're such a perv Mark Sloan." she said before shutting the door to her and Cristina's apartment and heading to the hospital. "See ya at work." she shouted behind her, not even caring what Mark was going to say next.

0.0.0

Across town Arizona Robbins had already been up an hour before she was suppose to be. She bounced around her apartment and sung along to the ipod that was blaring some pop/dance music. Arizona was always a morning person. The sun was shining. It was a new day. Why not be happy about it? A lot of people hated mornings, but not Arizona. She was one of those who were up way before everyone else and she always arrived to work or wherever she was going way earlier than everyone else.

Today though, today Arizona didn't have to be in to work until Noon. She bounced around her apartment with a dust buster, singing along to the music and dusting whatever needed to be dusted. She grabbed the broom next and swayed her hips to the music while she swept, making sure the floors were spic and span. She smiled to herself as she finished up the dishes and plopped on the couch. She propped her hands behind her head and turned the music off with the remote to her ipod doc.

She fidgeted with her hands and looked at the clock. She still had two hours until she had to be at work. What would she do with her time? After a few more minutes she decided she'd head into work early. She didn't have any thing else to do, and it'd be nice to run into Callie. Maybe they could talk. Arizona still wasn't sure about Callie, but she liked her. She was a beautiful woman, and so sweet. Plus it was hot the way she broke bones for a living.

When the pediatric surgeon got to work, she skated through the hall way in her heelies, quickly skidding into the locker room where she found this Torres. She was changing into her scrubs. Arizona held her tongue and stayed quiet, just watching Callie for a moment. She took in a breath when Callie quickly turned around, and she looked at the floor pretending she didn't see anything.

"How long you been standing there?" Callie joked.

"Uh. Long enough." Arizona answered, pink covering her cheeks.

She quickly began to change into her scrubs, avoiding eye contact with Callie. Their date was awkward enough last night. They didn't need to be awkward at work too.

"Um. Can I ask you something?" Callie piped up.

Arizona continued to change, pulling her scrubs on over her long sleeved pink shirt that she was already wearing.

"That kiss. Am I the only one who's still thinking about it today?" Callie blushed.

Arizona shivered at the thought of the Latrina's lips on her own. "No. No you're not the only one. I can't stop thinking about it either."

Once they were both changed into their scrubs they turned to face each other. Callie shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and shyly glanced at Arizona.

"I know you think I'm a newborn or whatever, and that I don't know what I want. You're not wrong about the newborn thing, but I do know what I want."

Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Yeah what's that?"

Callie blushed again and looked away. It took her a minute to come up with what she was going to say without embarrassing herself.

"Well." Callie started. She looked into Arizona's piercing blue eyes and almost couldn't regain her composure. They were so fucking blue. "I want to go on another date with you." she finished.

Arizona smiled and showed those amazing dimples that Callie couldn't get enough of. "Is that right?"

Callie nodded and swallowed before stepping closer to Arizona, and pushing her gently against the lockers. "I know what I enjoyed last night. I enjoyed being with you. Just being around you gives me butterflies." Callie was so surprised by her sudden boost of confidence. "I like you Arizona Robbins. I know you like me too."

Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but Callie quickly stopped her by putting her index finger on Arizona's swollen lips.

"You can't just pretend you don't like me because I'm new at the girl on girl thing. Just because I liked men before doesn't mean I like them now. I think the only thing you should be worried about is what I'm fixing to do right here in this moment."

Arizona widened her eyes when Callie all of the sudden placed her lips on hers all the sudden. She smiled, her dimples once again coming out. She pulled Callie closer to her and placed her own kiss on Callie's lips. Callie grabbed Arizona's hands and pinned them above her head against the lockers and searched Arizona's eyes intently, before kissing her once more. This time Callie deepened the kiss and her and Arizona's tongues fought for dominance. Callie broke the kiss, and left Arizona standing there baffled at what had just happened.

"Think about that Dr. Robbins." the brunette said, turning around and walking out of the locker room to go to work. As if she could work being as aroused as she was from the heated kiss. Geez just looking Arizona made her aroused. What was she going to do if they actually had sex?

0.0.0

It took Arizona a minute to realize what had just happened. She'd been suckered in that's what happened. Calliope Torres had sucked her in and made her like her. She blew out a defeated breath and regained her composure enough to make her way out of the locker room. She gasped as she felt her body collide with someone else's.

"Cristina. God, I'm sorry." Arizona apologized with a smile on her face.

Cristina quickly got up from the floor and glared at Arizona. "Watch it Robbins." She then grinned and thought of something smart ass to say.

"I saw you and Torres making out in the locker room ya know. You weren't alone."

Arizona gasped and her cheeks turned pink. "Crap." she exhaled.

Cristina raised her eyebrow once more. "I'd appreciate it if you watched where you were going next time Robbins."

Arizona was relieved that Cristina had dropped it. "You haven't told anyone else have you?" she questioned.

Cristina glared at her, brown eyes piercing into blue. "Um no, but if you want to keep it a secret I suggest you find a better place than the locker room everyone changes in, to make out."

Arizona laughed at that and thanked Cristina who walked away shaking her head.

The blonde quickly made her way to check on her patients. One of them Kailey Harper flayed in her bed gasping for her. Arizona quickly made her way over to the little girl, and tried to clam her down. "Kailey. It's Dr. Robbins. Breathe baby girl. What's wrong?" she tried to console the girl, but she just kept squirming around trying to breathe. "How long has she been like this?" Arizona yelled to the intern who looked scared as hell.

"I don't know like a minute. What to we do?" the intern looked like he was going to cry at any minute.

Arizona frowned. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She quickly grabbed what she needed. She jabbed a needle into the girl's chest, and sighed in relief when she heard her lungs gush air. "Her lung collapsed. We need an OR now!" Arizona commanded the intern.

The intern, whatever his name was shuffled off quickly and Arizona shook her head and rubbed the little girl's arm in a consoling way. "It's gonna be okay Kailey. We're gonna fix you."

0.0.0

Callie sighed as her pager went off in her pocket. She looked down at it and it said 911. 'Shit." she cursed as she quickly ran in the direction that she needed to go. The whole time she ran she wondered what kind of bones she'd be fixing to day. She also thought if someone paged her 911 for a stitch she was going to choke whoever paged her. Damn interns didn't know what they were doing.

As soon as she arrived she gasped when she saw the patient. His arm was completely broken. His radius and femur were sticking out of the arm, ripping flesh. "God it hurts. Please. Help me!" he pleaded with Callie.

"Sir. Calm down. I'm Dr. Torres. I'm here to help you."

She glared at the intern who stumbled around the room trying to figure out what she should to do help.

"Have they given you anything for pain sir? What's your name?" Callie asked to distract him.

"Yeah. They gave me something when I first got here. It's wearing off." He groaned in pain once more. "I'm Heath."

Callie nodded and turned toward the intern and rambled a main medicine for her to get. The intern quickly did what she was told and disappeared out of the room.

"What happened?" Callie asked, once again trying to distract the patient.

"Wrestling match gone bad." Heath spoke. He looked to be around the age of twenty.

"Wrestling match huh? It looks like someone did a hell of a job on you." She looked at him, noticing all the bruises and lacerations that had been sewn up prior to her arriving there.

She didn't argue with the patient. When the intern got back she grabbed the medicine, and shot it into the IV. "Okay. This should make it a lot better." she spoke in a calm voice. "Prep him for surgery. Can you do that at least?" Callie spoke in an angered tone. These interns didn't know anything, and it pissed her had to remember herself being an intern and that was the only thing that made her patient with them. Most of the time she wanted to choke them though. The intern nodded her head frantically and Callie groaned. "See you in an hour." she said to the patient before walking away once more.

0.0.0

Walking way from the patient's room Callie realized she hadn't had any coffee yet. She needed caffeine and she needed it bad. A yawn escaped from her mouth as she neared the elevator. She pushed the down arrow and waited for it to stop and when it did she got on, not even paying attention to who was in it.

"Dr. Torres. We meet again." A familiar voice spoke.

Callie looked up and smirked. "Hey Arizona." she quietly said.

"I've been needing to do something all morning." Arizona spoke up and grabbed Callie's waist and pulled her close to her. She pulled her into a passionate kiss and then pulled away a smile lingering on her face.

Callie was stunned once more. The blonde really knew how to push her buttons. "I.. uh." she stuttered and the elevator stopped suddenly, Arizona mumbled something incoherently and stepped off to continue her work day.

Callie just stood there shocked as she elevator doors closed once again. She'd forgotten what she was even doing. Oh right. Coffee. She needed Coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Thanks for all the readers out there who are enjoying the story. I am enjoying writing it. :) Hope you like this chapter as well. **_

Chapter 5.

Callie grinned to herself as she walked off of the elevator. Her face was bright red from blushing so hard and she felt, well she felt quite aroused from that kiss. God Arizona, that woman sure knew how to push the right buttons. Callie's mind started imagining things. She imagined her and Arizona up against the elevator wall, Arizona's lips on hers and her own hand slipping under Arizona's shirt to grab a hand full of her breasts. God those breasts. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran smack into someone. 'Geez.' she heard the familiar voice say and blushed when she saw who it was she ran into.

"George. Hi. Sorry." Callie's face was red and she glanced down at the floor before meeting her ex husband's eyes once again.

"What's got you so riled up?" George questioned, his eyebrow raising.

"Um… nobody. I mean um nothing." Callie stumbled over her words and played with her fingers idly, knowing she couldn't look in George's eyes. He would know something was going on then, and she just couldn't have that now could she.

"Nobody huh? Who is she Torres?" George teased.

"Nobody. I gotta go. Patient waiting in the OR." words quickly spilled from her lips and she jogged off, in the other direction. _Damn that was close_. she mumbled to herself as she headed to OR 1.

The brunette Orthopedic surgeon, quickly scrubbed in and entered the OR. Her patient wasn't knocked out yet. As soon a nurse tied her mask onto her face she walked over and looked down at him. His eyes were watery and he looked terrified.

"It's gonna be okay Heath. I promise. Simple surgery."

Heath simply nodded his head.

"Count back from 10 for me." she ordered as the anesthesiologist put him under. "Ten.. Nine.. Eight.. Seven… Six ….Fiv…"

Callie smiled to herself. "Okay people. Turn up the music in here. It's gonna be a long one."

0.0.0

In another part of the hospital, Arizona had just gotten done with her surgery. She scrubbed out and smiled to herself, pleased that she'd just saved another life. Kailey was a sweet girl, and Arizona was glad to give her another shot at life.

The blonde wheeled around the hospital in her heelies, her hands tucked in her pockets and a smile on her face. She stopped when she saw Alex huddled over a patient's bed trying to re-start her heart. _Damn it_ she cursed to herself and ran in to the room.

"What the. Karev. What is going on in here?"

Alex frantically grabbed the crash cart and yelled to the nurse to charge it to 150. "Clear." Her body jolted but there was nothing. "Damn it." he cursed. "Charge to 250. Clear!" Her body jolted again, and he waited. Still no heart beat. "Charge to 300." he tried one more time. "Clear!" Her body jolted again, and this time the monitor started beeping regularly as her heart began to pump again.

A panicked Arizona now smiled and patted Alex on the back. "Good job Karev."

Sweat was running down Alex's face. He really had tried everything on this girl, and he'd ended up saving her life. Alex was proud of himself. He beamed when Arizona congratulated him.

"What happened?" Arizona questioned. Still slightly curious.

Karev slumped his shoulders. "I don't know. She started coding and I ran in here as fast as I could to re-start her heart. Her fever has been going up and down all night."

Arizona frowned and looked down at the patient. She was newly bald from all the radiation and chemo that she was put on. "Poor baby." she whispered out to mostly herself.

"She's strong though Alex. She's been through hell for the past six months. She was only suppose to get three and she's gone six."

A tear threatened to fall down Alex's face but he held it in, knowing he had to be strong. Izzie had cancer. This is what she was going through, and seeing children with it made him think about her dying. He couldn't think about that. He loved Izzie so damn much and she'd died in his arms, only to be brought right back.

"I'm gonna go check on Izzie." a flustered Alex spoke up.

Arizona's blue eyes found the floor, knowing she couldn't look at Alex when he spoke about his wife. It was just too damn sad. She thought back to her brother. Her brother had died in Iraq. She knew all to well what it was like to lose someone you loved. A stray tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away and left Kailey's room after checking her vital signs. She'd come check on her later.

The blonde was extremely tired. Her eyes fluttered shut and she made her way to the lounge. She needed coffee. She smiled to herself as she walked into the lounge and saw a very beautiful Calliope Torres sitting at a table and sipping her coffee, magazine in hand. She figured she'd surprise her so she quietly stepped to the coffee maker and poured herself some. She knew Callie wouldn't budge. She was too deep in that magazine.

A smirk fell upon Arizona's lips as she got herself sugar and cream and mixed it all together. Her day was fixing to get better. It sure was. She quietly set her coffee down and crept up behind Callie. She slipped her hands over the brunette's eyes. "Guess who?"

Callie jumped as her reflex kicked in, but she knew that voice. Didn't she? "Um. Santa?" she teased.

"Nope." Arizona replied.

"Hmmm. Dr. Sues?" Callie joked, a laugh erupting, causing her upper body to shake.

Arizona knelt down and whispered, her hot breath sending shivers up Callie's spine. "Close."

A smile crept over the brunette's face. "I give up." she sighed defeated even though she knew who it was. She was just messing with her to see what she'd do.

"Really?" Arizona said, and popped out from behind Callie, her striking blue eyes locking with chocolate brown ones.

Callie erupted in laughter again, her smile getting bigger, those perfect teeth shining bright. "I was just messing with you. Hi!" she exclaimed.

Arizona giggled, her dimples showing themselves once more as she sat down in the chair across Callie. She loved joking around with her. She loved talking to her. Hell just being around her aroused Arizona. She'd never admit that though. Nope sure wouldn't.

"Hi." Arizona shot back.

"How's your day been?" Callie asked.

"Meh. Difficult." Arizona replied.

Callie raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow and lolled her head to the side. "Care to elaborate dear?"

Arizona peeled her eyes away from Callie's and looked down at her coffee cup a frown pulling on her always smiling face, and causing Callie to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "Or not." Callie added.

The blonde looked back up and smiled. That perfect smile shone through once again. "No. It's okay. It just saddens me a bit." she finished.

Callie reached across the table and slid a hand over Arizona's, squeezing it gently. "What happened?"

Arizona swallowed the lump that forced it's way into her throat. "I have this patient. She is suffering from stage 3 leukemia and she nearly died today."

Callie nodded and briefly glanced into Arizona's eyes, squeezing her hand once more, showing she was there and she was listening.

"She was given only three months to live, and she's made it six." Arizona swallowed and looked down to their hands, a small smile pulling on her lips. It took all she had not to cry. Sometimes Arizona got a little attached to her patients, more attached than she wished to be.

"That's way good then." Callie added in, trying to be supportive. "You've given her more time."

Arizona smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's just sad. I mean she's so little. If I ever had kids I couldn't imagine this happening to them. Her poor parents." Arizona looked down once more.

Callie rubbed her thumb over Arizona's hand and Arizona popped her eyes up. Brown eyes met blue and they were silent for a second.

"Thanks for listening." Arizona smiled once again. God, Callie loved those damn dimples. She shook her head and tried to think about anything but what she really wanted to do at that moment. She wanted to reach across the table, pull Arizona in and kiss her hard on the mouth.

"No problem Dr. Robbins." Callie grinned and wiggled her eyebrows causing Arizona to laugh.

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up, don't you Dr. Torres?" the blonde smirked, her cheeks flushing red.

Callie grinned and let go of Arizona's hand slowly, even though her body begged her not to. Any sort of touch from the blonde and it made Callie melt.

"How was your day Calliope?" Arizona changed the subject.

"Oh you know." Callie started. "It was just like any other day." she continued. "This guy came in with multiple fractures in his arm. I just got out of surgery like ten minutes before you came in."

Arizona nodded. "And everything went well?" she questioned.

Callie chuckled and shook her head. "Duh. I'm Callie Torres. I'm a damn rockstar!" she boasted.

Arizona laughed, her chest rising and falling as she did so. Callie happened to glance down and when she did, she couldn't peel her eyes away. God, those breasts.

Arizona cleared her throat. "Wanna look at my eyes Calliope?" she teased.

Callie swallowed and looked up at Arizona, their eyes making contact once again, causing Callie to shift uncomfortably in her seat. "My bad." she spat out and looked away from those eyes only for a magnetic force to pull them right back to bright blue ocean. An ocean Callie could swim around in all day.

"When do you get off?" Callie questioned, trying anything to get her mind off of those breasts. It was so hard.

Arizona giggled. "Hmm. That depends. When are you going to make me?"

Callie's eyes opened wide and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "What?"

Arizona laughed once more, her chest rising and falling as she erupted with it. She couldn't help herself. "You so walked into that."

Callie blushed and looked away. "No Seriously. What time?" she asked.

"Um. Ten." Arizona replied.

"Good. I'm off at eight. Would you like to maybe go on another date with me?" she shyly asked.

Arizona nodded. "Yes. That'd be lovely."

Callie grinned, the blush never leaving her face. "Want to watch movies at my house? I'll cook dinner. It would be ready by the time you get off."

Arizona pondered it for a minute. "Want me to come over so soon? Calliope Torres. I'm not that easy." she teased.

Callie giggled. She giggled. She actually giggled. God, what did this woman do to her? "No I mean. Um. When you get off work."

Arizona grinned and grabbed Callie's other hand and looked into her chocolate orbs. "Sounds lovely. I'll meet you there. For now though, I have to go back to work." She sighed and stood up, dropping those beautiful hands back on the table with a thud.

Callie shook her head. "See you later Arizona."

0.0.0

Eight did not come fast enough for the orthopedic surgeon. It was slow, and it felt like the minutes were dragging so damn slow. She was ready to sweep Arizona off of her feet with a delicious meal and a bottle of wine. It'd been quite some time sense she'd cooked for any one. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought about it. She hated being so guarded, but she felt like she could put her guard down with Arizona. She could actually talk to her and feel like she could talk about anything.

When eight hit, she quickly changed and scampered out the door, nearly running into George once again.

"Damn it George. How are you everywhere at once?" she teased.

"Time to go home." George yawned. "Trauma is killing me Cal. For real."

Callie nodded her head in agreement. "You look like death O'malley." she teased and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hot date?" he asked and she blushed.

"None of your business." she teased, stuck her tongue out and strolled out of the locker room, heading for the exit.

When she got home she sighed when she saw the place was a mess once again. "Damn it Cristina." she mumbled to herself, and started to straighten up. Cristina was such a pig, and Callie was a neat freak. She hated it. She groaned and forgot the mess for a second to start dinner. She had a big meal planned out all in her head. Hell she'd been planning it sense the night Arizona left her standing on the porch with a huge grin on her face after that kiss. Oh that kiss. It was so passionate, so alluring.

She shook her head and prepared the chicken before sticking it in the oven. She started the mashed potatoes, and added the green beans and corn in two other pans. Delicious smell wafted through out the entire apartment, and she smiled to herself. She was content in that moment. Music blared through her Ipod doc station and she danced along to it as she cleaned. Soon enough the apartment looked like humans actually lived there instead of a jungle. She mentally patted herself on the back, finished the dinner and went to go change. It was almost ten so Arizona would be knocking on the door in any minute.

0.0.0

The day drug on and on for Arizona Robbins. She'd been working on couple trauma patients through out the night with the help of Dr. Bailey, who she was quite fond of. They'd managed to have all three of them survive. One almost died on the operating table though. Arizona frowned at the thought. She hated losing patients. It was the worst thing in the world to the pediatric surgeon.

"Dr. Robbins." she heard her name called, and snapped her head around in the direction of the voice.

"Dr. Bailey." she greeted the smaller woman with a smile.

"Just wanted to inform you that Noah is doing remarkably well. He is breathing on his own, and his asthma is fully under control now. His parents are here now. I am heading out. Time for me to go home and take care of my own child." Bailey finished with a yawn.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey." Arizona beamed. "Really glad to have you on Peds." she bent down and stretched her arms out to give the African American woman a hug. Bailey wrapped her arms around the taller woman and she smiled contently.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Robbins."

With that the blonde surgeon finished her rounds as well and headed out the door.

She stopped at her apartment and changed her clothes. No way she was going to impress Calliope in what she was wearing. She looked like hell. She quickly showered and dried off before blow-drying and straightening her hair. It took her a couple minutes to find what she was going to wear. She slid on a black skirt, with a slit just high enough up her thigh, and a baby pink tank top. She found her white jacket that was quarter sleeves and slipped it on, before turning in her full length mirror. Yep that would do it.

She ran out of her apartment and then realized she didn't put any shoes on. She laughed at herself and ran back in to grab dress-socks and her black flats and headed back out the door. Normally Arizona wasn't fond of the skirts. She was more of a jeans and tee-shirt kind of gal, but hell it was a special occasion.

Fifteen minutes later Arizona arrived at Callie's apartment. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and nervously reached up to knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter satisfies the readers. I wasn't quite sure where to go with it. Let me know what you wanna see. Are they progressing too quickly? Not quickly enough? Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. I appreciate the love this story has gotten so far. :) **_

Chapter 6.

Callie finished cleaning up and set the table. A pretty maroon table cloth hung over, and a candle holder with three legs, held three separate candles all of them lit. It smelled delicious in her apartment, and her heart began to pound in her chest from the nervousness she was feeling. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine along with two glasses, and set them in the middle of the table. After that she walked into the kitchen, made two plates of food and set them on each side of the table along with silverware. She smiled to herself happy with how everything looked and jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

_'Oh god, that's her.'_ Callie began to shift on her feet uncomfortably. She ran into her room quickly and looked in the mirror to check herself over once again. She looked damn good. She smiled proudly and brushed her hands down her sides, fixing any ruffle that may have been there and walked over to the door to open it. When she opened the door, her eyes widened in amusements and she could of sworn drool slipped out of the corner of her mouth.

Arizona stood there staring at Callie, her mouth agape. Neither one of them could talk for a moment. They both stood there in amusement at what each other was wearing. Arizona was the first to speak up, breaking the silence. "You look amazing Calliope."

Callie blushed and looked away shyly before looking back to Arizona, butterflies swarming in her stomach. "You look so hot." The words barely even passed Callie's lips before the smaller blonde entered the house and wrapped her arms around the brunette. She pressed her lips against Callie's in a gentle kiss then pulled away. "It smells so delicious in here." she said through a dimpled smile.

Callie grinned, amused with herself and closed the apartment door and locked it behind her. "I made baked chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and corn. I hope you like." Arizona bit down on her lip and sat in one of the chairs. She looked up at Callie who just stood there still staring at her. "Calliope, are you going to stare at me all night or are we going to eat this food? It looks so good."

Callie chuckled and snapped out of her thoughts. She sat down in the chair across from Arizona and watched as the beautiful, blue eyed blonde took a big bite of the chicken. "Oh god. It's like an orgasm in my mouth."

The Latina's eyebrow's rose and she erupted in laughter. "Geez. I didn't realize my food was that good."

Arizona waggled her eyebrows. "I bet you're good at a lot of things Calliope."

That made Callie blush, and she took another bite of her food, swallowing it down and shyly looking away from the blonde once again.

"I am so happy to be off of work." Arizona exclaimed between bites.

Callie nodded. "I bet. How was the rest of your night?"

Arizona sighed. "It was so exhausting."

Callie eyed the blonde and a smile pulled on her lips. "Yeah, I bet it was, but now you can relax. I have wine." Callie wiggled her eyebrows again.

Arizona chuckled and poured her cup half full of the wine before putting it to her lips and tasting it. "Wow. Delicious."

Callie grinned, amused with herself. "Yep. It's like the best kind ever."

The blonde smiled and took more bites of her food. It was quite literally the best meal she'd had in a long time. It reminded her of her mom's homemade dinners. She frowned at her own thoughts. She missed her parents a lot, and missed her brother even more.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, knocking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" Arizona replied.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of."

Arizona didn't let the Latina finish. "I'm fine. It's just your dinner reminds me of my mother's homemade cooking. I haven't had a good home made meal in a really long time. It just makes me miss home a lot more than I normally do."

Callie frowned and pulled the plate away from her. "Okay, no more for you then." she half joked.

Arizona slapped her hand playfully. "Hey now. No taking a fat girls food."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Fat? Where?"

Arizona looked down and rubbed a spot on her thigh. "There."

Callie shook her head and reached across the table and put her hand on Arizona's thigh pinching it slightly. "That is not fat."

Arizona giggled at the touch and squirmed away. "That tickled."

Callie grinned and rose from her chair. "Want to know what really tickles?"

Arizona bit her lip and shook her head furiously. "No please."

Callie grinned evily and walked closer to Arizona, stepping lightly. Arizona quickly got up out of her chair and backed away. Every time Callie got closer the blonde stepped back further until there was no where else to back up to and she ran smack into the wall, hitting her head in the process. She was trapped.

The Latina grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Looks like you're trapped there Dr. Robbins. Any last words?"

Arizona shook her head and Callie shot her arms out from her body and tickled the blondes side's gently but enough to make the blonde erupt in laughter. "Stop. Stop!" Arizona squealed.

When they were together it felt like they were young and new in love teenagers. It felt so wonderful.

Arizona slapped at Callie's shoulders and then kicked her playfully in the shin to make her stop.

"Ouch!" Callie groaned before grabbing Arizona's wrists and slamming them above her head against the wall.

Arizona widened her blue eyes, and stared into Callie's chocolate ones. "What are you going to do now Calliope?"

The brunette grinned and pushed her body up further to where her body and Arizona's were mere inches apart. She then ducked her head low, and placed a light kiss on the blonde's neck.

"Oh, planning on raping me now?" Arizona joked.

"Please. You cannot rape the willing Arizona." Callie glanced at Arizona, their eyes locking onto each others once again.

"You're so beautiful." the Latina spoke after a minute of silence. She reached her hand up and rubbed a thumb over Arizona's smooth cheek. She then slid her index finger under Arizona's chin and brought her lips to the smaller woman's soft ones, placing a very light kiss on them.

Arizona sucked in a breath. Any interaction of Callie lips on her just about made her aroused. She wanted Callie closer, but she was kind of stuck because Callie's strong arms held her in place. She whimpered as Callie kissed her again, this time her tongue sliding into the smaller woman's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and they tasted each other's sweetness until both of them fought to breathe.

"You think you could." gasp "Let my arms down now." Arizona breathed.

Callie grinned and let go, letting the blonde's arms drop around her neck.

"That's better." Arizona moaned as she walked forward while they were still kissing and pushed the brunette further and further back with each step she took. She shoved the brunette onto the couch lightly and climbed on her lap. Her legs slid around Callie's waist and she pressed her body closer, the friction from her arousal mixing with that of the Latinas.

"Oh you like to be in control then?" Callie asked when they pulled apart once more.

Arizona laughed and looked into Callie's eyes. "I was tired of standing. I stand all day at work damn it."

Callie erupted in laughter once again, and pulled Arizona as close to her body as she could get before crashing her lips to the blonde's once more. Callie's hands slipped under Arizona's shirt and she let her finger's trail up and down the blonde's back, her finger nails lightly scratching causing Arizona to groan. God Callie really knew what she was doing didn't she?

Callie pulled away once more to look into Arizona's eyes. "Is it too soon for all this?" she questioned.

Arizona shook her head. "Too soon for what? Kissing? Touching?" the smaller woman ran her hand down Callie's cheek softly. "I don't think so. I couldn't stop thinking about touching you all day. It's all I thought about Calliope even when I tried so hard not to."

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Me too. It's just I thought maybe it might be too soon."

Arizona nodded. "If it was too soon, I would have stopped you. Now shut the hell up and kiss me."

Callie nodded and did what she was told, but she grabbed Arizona around the waist and moved her to where she was laying down on the couch. The Latina then hovered above her and kissed her like she'd never kissed anyone before. She couldn't describe what she was feeling in that moment. Everything was clouded. She thought only about the blonde's lips on hers and where else she wanted her lips to go.

Arizona gasped as Callie's lips moved to her neck. Callie sucked and nibbled lightly, making sure not to leave any marks, but sucking hard enough to drive Arizona wild. Callie slipped her hand under Arizona's shirt and grabbed a handful of those amazing breasts and Arizona gasped out again. "God." she moaned.

"No, Not god. Goddess." Callie giggled as she kissed Arizona on her collarbone.

"Really? Jokes? Now?" Arizona groaned as she wrapped her legs around Callie's hips pulling her hard against her.

Callie gasped when she felt their bodies collide. It sent a wave of heat through out her entire body. No more jokes. No more talking. Just feeling.

Callie sat up a moment, long enough to strip Arizona of her dress and gaped at the blonde when she only remained in her underwear. God she was so beautiful.

As soon as she went to unclasp her bra Arizona's pager went off. "Damn it!" Callie and Arizona both yelled at the same time.

"Don't." Callie pulled Arizona's face toward her so she'd pay attention to only her. "Just kiss me."

Arizona did what she was told, but after a moment pulled away. She was so hot, and aroused but it was the hospital. Someone obviously needed her bad enough that they'd page her and damn it, it was her job. She had to go.

"I'm sorry Calliope." Arizona muttered as she wiggled out from under the sexy brunette, who's lips were red and swollen from the kisses.

Callie groaned and Arizona ran to check her pager. "Damn it. It's the kid from earlier. He stopped breathing again. I thought we had it under control!" she nearly shrieked, before pulling her dress back on.

"I'm deeply sorry Calliope. I'll call you later?" Arizona smiled, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to leave. She really didn't, but it was work. She had to. She was obligated to take care of the tiny humans damn it.

"It's okay Arizona. I know you have to work. I'll just see you later." Callie smiled as she pulled the blonde close to her for one last kiss.

"If you don't fall asleep." Arizona started. "I will call you, and if you're not asleep I'll come back over? We can continue our date?"

Callie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. That sounds great. See you later Arizona." were the last words the blonde heard before she slipped on her shoes and jogged out of Callie's apartment. Damn it. Why did her dates always have to be ruined? Guess that came with being surgeons.

The brunette groaned once Arizona left and turned the TV on. She guessed that's what she would do until she got tired enough to actually go to sleep. She was on call tonight, but it was slow apparently. She wished in her head that someone would break some bones so that she'd have something to actually do besides sit at home.

After a while she got bored of watching TV and cleaned up the dishes. She couldn't do anything but smile as the blonde crossed her mind once more. She was falling for her. Callie hated that she was falling for someone. She guarded her heart, but boy Arizona knew how to get to her. She knew all the right words and Calliope Torres just felt so right when she was around the pediatric surgeon.

Mark, yeah Mark. Maybe her and Mark could hang out for a little while to distract her. She dialied his number but got voicemail. Okay that option was out. Back to TV then. She groaned as she flopped back on the couch and relaxed into it. She didn't realize that she'd fallen asleep until her phone rang a couple hours later and scared her half to death.

She was on full alert when she answered, not sure who she was calling. She had been half asleep so didn't bother looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" she answered half sleepily.

"Calliope? You're awake?" Arizona's voice pushed through the speaker.

"Well, I was." Callie groaned but smiled glad to hear the blonde's voice.

"Oh. I'm deeply sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep then." Arizona went to hang up.

"No. Wait. Come back over." Callie said, hoping she didn't sound desperate.

"Actually Calliope. I would, but I'm beat. Can we finish this another time? I had to go back into surgery on my patient and it took a lot out of me. We had to repair his lung."

Callie nodded. "Yeah. Okay sure. I'll probably see you at work tomorrow right?"

Arizona nodded. "Right."

"Okay." Callie yawned. "Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope."

Callie frowned and got up from the couch. She was a bit sad that Arizona wasn't coming back over, but she knew how it felt to be exhausted from a long surgery, especially a difficult one as repairing a lung. Sure it was different with pediatric that with orthopedic, but it was all the same in some ways. Surgery was difficult and it took a lot out of a lot of surgeons.

The brunette flopped on her big comply bed and decided it was finally time to sleep. Maybe it was a good thing that Arizona had been called back into work. Maybe she was moving to fast? Did Arizona think she was moving to fast? Arizona seemed to be okay with it. All those questions ran through the brunette's mind until she was tired enough to sleep, and once she fell asleep she was out cold just as Arizona was as soon as she got home and crawled into her own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N Thanks for the continued support on this story. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 7.

Arizona made her way to the Attending's lounge and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She'd been at work sense she left Callie's apartment earlier that night, and now it was just about to be sunlight. She rubbed her temples in order to get rid of the headache she was getting. It had been a really long night. She ended up having to go back into surgery on the child that was having breathing problems. Apparently it wasn't just his asthma, but when they did a scan they ended up finding a tumor just below his left lung. It was constricting his lung and air wasn't getting through properly.

It took them over three hours to resect the tumor and now the tiny human was in recovery, and Arizona would go back and check on him every now and then. Her mind drifted to Callie in that moment. She wondered what the brunette was doing, and sort of wished she would get called in on an emergency just so she could see her. God, she was being ridiculous wasn't she? She shook her head, pushing out the thoughts when someone sat across from her. "Hey blondie." Mark Sloans voice boomed through the silence.

"Hello." Arizona responded, but continued to sip her coffee and stare down at the table.

"How ya doin there? You look like death." Mark smirked, and slammed his elbows on the table in order to get Arizona's attention.

The blonde's head snapped up to look at Mark. "I'm fine. Headache. What do you want Sloan?"

Mark looked hurt. A frown pulled on his face. "Nothing. Geez. I just wanted to see how you were. I haven't seen Torres around in a while."

Arizona smiled, her perfect dimples shining through. "That's because when she's not at work, she's been with me." the blonde boasted in confidence.

"Oh yeah? How's that goin? Hot lady lovins yet?" Arizona growled through her teeth, and it took all she had not to reach across the table and slap the crap out of Mark. She knew she shouldn't. He was Callie's best friend, but after hearing they slept together Arizona couldn't help but want to slap him, or kick the crap out of him. She was taught to fight when she was a kid. She could take him if she wanted.

Another voice came through the Attendings lounge. It was Bailey. "Robbins. I need a consult."

Arizona half jumped out of the seat she was sitting in. Thank God for Bailey who just saved her from an awkward conversation with Mark. Why was he even trying to talk to her? Mark wasn't the kind of guy that Arizona could see herself being friends with. He was cocky, and perverted. Plus he'd already had the goods that she wanted for herself, so she didn't like him, and she didn't have to; at least not yet.

She finished her coffee and threw the cup in the trash and followed Bailey out into the hall. "Yes? Dr. Bailey? What's the case?"

Bailey smirked and placed her hand on the back of Arizona's shoulder. "No consult. I could see Mark was really hitting a nerve in there so I decided to step in before you did something you would regret." Bailey said.

Arizona smiled a full on smile, her white teeth shining. "Wow. Thanks . Saved me in there didn't you."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Just didn't want to have to see Sloan stitch up his own face again. Poor bastard gets hit a lot."

Arizona and Bailey shared another laugh. "I checked on him earlier and he was just waking up. He seems to be doing just fine." Bailey said when the mood got serious again.

"Great, thanks Bailey. I'll see you tomorrow. Glad to have you on my team." Arizona beamed.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You've said that." she said as she went to walk off.

Arizona jumped in front of her to stop her. "No I mean it. It really is great. Super awesome."

That got a smile out of Bailey and she hugged Arizona quickly, before pulling away. "Sure." was the last words the shorter woman said before she strode off down the hallway.

As soon as she thought she would be able to go and take a little nap in the on call room, her pager went off announcing that she needed to get to the pit for a 911 emergency. "Damn." the blonde growled and took off running to where she was needed.

0.0.0

Callie Torres snored lightly, her hand relaxed on her forehead. She had fallen asleep once again after the phone call with Arizona, and it felt like she hadn't been sleeping long at all when the annoying beep of her pager sounded through the living room. The brunette rubbed her eyes and sat straight up, jolting out of bed and checking her pager. It was a 911 to the pit. "Shit." she stumbled out as she threw on clothes.

She made it to the hospital in less than five minutes and ran to her locker. She slid out of her street clothes and into her dark blue scrubs and jacket and jogged to the pit. Her shoes skidded as she came to a stop when she saw just where she was needed. "Oh my god." Callie's face showed nothing but surprise when she saw what the consult was about.

"14 year old girl. Involved in a motor vehicle accident. Several broken bones, including collar bone." Arizona spoke as she read from the young girl's chart.

Arizona strode over to the young girl who was letting out blood curtailing screams. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"It's okay Casey. We are going to get you some pain medicine." Arizona said to the young girl before turning to an intern and spitting off the med she needed and the dosage off it.

Callie just kept staring at the young girl's injuries. It was definite that she'd need surgery for sure. Her knee cap looked like it was completely shattered. She'd have to do a repair there. The femur could be snapped back into place. The collar bone would have to repaired and the radius as well." This was going to be one long surgery for everyone who would be involved in it.

Arizona continued to console the child until the intern was back with the medicine. She slipped it into the IV. "This should start working soon. It's okay honey. Where are your parents?"

Casey looked terrified, and she avoided eye contact. "They got into a" she let out another scream as she felt Callie touch something that hurt.

"Sorry." Callie apologized. "Just trying to see the extent of these injuries so I can fix them."

The girl nodded and sucked in a breath, trying to be as brave as she could. "They got into a f-ight." she stumbled out. "I didn't want to listen anymore, so I-" she paused like she didn't want to finish. She looked so scared, and Arizona knew what that was like. She'd always had issues when it came to authority.

"You took the bike so you could get away. That right?" Arizona asked.

The teenager nodded her head and tears started pouring out of her eyes. "They are going to kill me!"

Arizona squeezed the young girl's hand. "That's not true. They've probably been contacted though and will be here as soon as they can to see you once you come out of surgery. Are you ready?"

The teenager shook her head. "I'm scared. What if I die in there? People die in there"! she shrieked.

Callie finished examining the girl and wrote down everything she was going to do in surgery on the chart before slipping it back on the pull out cart. She walked over to the girl and placed a gentle hand on the girl. "Everything will be okay. I'm Dr. Torres. No one dies on my table okay?"

The girl nodded in understanding and closed her eyes briefly. "Will you be there too?" she asked Arizona.

"Yes. will assist me." Callie said gently.

"Good. So then are you ready?" Arizona asked once more.

"Yes." Casey responded.

"The OR is ready!" an intern said as he jogged back into the room.

"You ready ?" Arizona asked, smiling sweetly at Callie.

Oh, god there was that smile again. That smile made every bone in the Latina's body liquefy. That smile was just so perfect. "I was born ready." Callie stated in confidence.

0.0.0

The surgery lasted about three hours, and Callie had managed to fix what was damaged. The poor girl would be in a wheelchair for undoubtedly like a year at the least. She got that hurt because she wanted to get away from arguing parents. Callie remembered what that was like back when she was a teenager. Her and her sister Aria would get into fights and her mom and dad would yell at each other after sending the sisters to their bedroom. She shook her head, shaking the memory off and exited the OR to scrub out.

Arizona was washing her hands as well and she smiled through her mask as she looked over at Callie who had just aced fixing those broken bones, and God it was sexy the way she took over control and snapped them back into place. Arizona felt a pool of wetness in her lower region as she thought about it again. It took everything she had just to concentrate on what she was doing in the surgery and not think about what she wanted to be doing to .

"Excellent job in there Calliope." Arizona spoke in a soft tone.

Callie smiled as she finished scrubbing out. "Thanks." she said. "It was bad ass wasn't it?"

Arizona nodded and took off her mask. "Poor girl won't walk for a while though, or do a lot of moving for that matter." she frowned.

"Right, and all in an effort to get away from arguing." Callie shook her head as both her and Arizona stepped out into the hospital corridors.

"Been there." both Arizona and Callie said at the same time, and they shared a laugh.

"You looked so hot in there." Arizona spoke a little too loudly.

Callie's eyes bugled and she blushed furiously. "Shut up."

Arizona grinned, knowing exactly what she'd just done to Callie. She'd turned her on hadn't she? "Make me." the blonde teased.

Callie licked her lips, and bit down on her bottom one, sucking at it nervously. "Oh I will."

Arizona smiled once more, showing that perfect dimply smile and stepped closer to Callie before whispering in her ear. "Oh, and how do you plan on doing that ?"

Callie's knees felt like they were going to turn into jelly. She wobbled slightly, and slapped her hand on the wall to remain standing. "Don't do t-that." she was barely able to get the words out.

Arizona grinned out of satisfaction. "Get back to work Torres. Time to go see the parents."

Callie groaned, wanting to take Arizona and shove her into an on call room to have her way with her, but there was no way that was happening right now. They were both on a case, and they needed to focus on that instead of wanting to have so much sex neither one of them could move afterward.

Callie shook the thoughts of her going down on Arizona out of her head and snapped back to reality. "Right. Casey." she blushed before regaining her composure to walk out into the waiting room and meet with the parents.

It was early morning now. Boy, this was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry it's taken a while to update. Had writers block for a minute. Glad your enjoying. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Not sure where I'm taking it yet. Just going with the flow.**_

Chapter 8.

Arizona and Callie made their way over to the waiting room, where the parents of Casey were. The father sat down in a waiting room chair with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hand with a worried look on his face. The mother paced the tile her heels clicking every step she took. "Mr and Mrs. Jennings." Arizona said to get their attention. only looked up to the doctors. The mother on the other hand rushed over and stood nearly three inches away from Callie, her eyes wide with concern and tears grazing her cheeks.

"Is she okay? Please tell us she's okay." frantically asked.

Arizona looked toward Callie, who was the first to speak. "She is out of surgery if you would like to see her."

"Yes. Please!" replied, but then her face fell. "How bad is it?"

Arizona frowned, her normally perky face becoming that of a concerned one.

Callie spoke up once more. "It's going to shock you when you walk in there. Her collar bone was broken, both of her legs, and one of her arms."

The mom burst into tears, and the father stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around her to soothe her. "Damn it Casey." he nearly shouted. "She is so stupid sometimes!" growled.

Arizona looked up, anger flashing in her bright blue eyes. "It isn't her fault. She just wanted to get away. You guys were fighting. She was scared. It's normal for a teenager to feel these things."

glared angrily at Arizona. "You have no right to tell us it isn't her fault. We didn't make her get on that bike and drive. Do you have children Dr?" he looked at her name tag. "Robbins." he finished.

"No, I." she didn't get to finish before he piped up again.

"Then shut the hell us and take us to our daughters room now."

"Kent!" Mrs. Jennings warned. "Don't talk to the doctors like that. They saved her life."

"Oh shut up Sarah. They saved her because it's their damn job. It's not their job to butt in our fucking business."

The couple continued to argue and Arizona and Callie exchanged glances, before walking away to talk.

"I think their might be some abuse in that household." Callie was the first to speak.

"We can't just make that assumption Calliope," Arizona cut in. "It may have just been a small fight and Casey took it out of context."

Callie rolled her eyes, remembering when her parents use to fight. "It's 'Never' a small fight Arizona. It bothers teens. It makes them think it's them that the parents are fighting about. Trust me I know."

Arizona cocked her head to the side, and was going to ask Callie how she knew, but the parents rushed over, and just like that their conversation was over.

"Take us to her please?" the mother asked.

Callie and Arizona nodded. "Follow us."

As soon as the parents were in the room, they rushed over to their daughters side. The mother took Casey's hand, and the father sat down in the chair next to the bed and hung his head low.

Casey's eyes fluttered open and she frantically looked around the room, noticing her parents were there. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut and opened them again in hopes that them being there might just be a dream, but it wasn't. There they were. Her mom squeezed her hand and her dad just sat there, his head hung low. Casey's mom noticed her eyes opened. "Casey? Baby? It's mommy. You are going to be okay."

Casey went to speak but her voice wouldn't come out. Her throat felt so try. Arizona rushed over and grabbed her water, and helped her take a drink through the straw. "Mom." Casey croaked out. "I'm sorry."

"No baby. I'm sorry. We shouldn't of fought." said.

That made pop his head up and glare at his wife. "It gave her no right to get on that damn bike."

"Daddy. Please." Casey pleaded.

"No. Casey. Shut your moth. You are going to be in so much trouble when this is all over with."

Arizona and Callie watched as the teenager began to cry. Their faces fell. Poor baby.

"It's not her fault. We shouldn't of been fighting." the mom replied, making the father even more angry than he already was.

"Shut UP Sarah!" he nearly shouted.

"Sir, calm down or your going to need to leave." Callie spoke up, her hands deep in the pockets of her lab coat. Her eyes giving warning.

"Shut up bitch. This is not your concern. Leave." spat.

"Yes. It is our concern." Arizona stepped in. "You either calm down or I'm caling security to remove you."

Casey looked to the doctors, thanking them with her eyes. They smiled in return.

"I will not calm down!" the dad swung his arm to punch Arizona, but Callie quickly retaliated and grabbed it, bending it behind his back.

"Don't you DARE!" she shouted before shoving him up against a wall. "Arizona call security."

Arizona did as she was told, and soon they came and shuffled the angry father who was still shouting curse words as they went. "You can't do this!" they heard him shout after he was already out of the room. They could do that, and they would.

"You okay?" Arizona asked Casey after the father was gone.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you doctor." Casey replied, tears spilling from her eyes. "I didn't mean to. I just, I couldn't take it anymore. They always fight. It's always about me." she sniffled.

looked concerned that the daughter was giving out too much info. "Casey, it's okay honey. Your dad isn't going to hurt you. You know that."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked away from her mother. "No just you again." the young girl mumbled under her breath.

Her mother's eyes popped open. "Casey. Your father has never hurt me." she said, her eyes warning Casey not to press on.

"Oh mom. Stop lying. The doctors can tell anyway." Casey huffed.

looked to Arizona and Callie who still had the concerned look on their faces. "Excuse us." they both said at the same time as they left the room.

0.0.0

"I knew it." Callie stated, her hands clasped together.

Arizona frowned. "He is abusing the mother, but not Casey. That doesn't make any sense."

Callie nodded. "Sure it does. He doesn't love Casey enough to pay attention to her, much less hit her."

Arizona sighed and put her hands on her hips. "We need to call social services. This isn't our concern any more."

Callie shook her head. "Poor Casey. They are going to take her away from her parents. She loves her mom. I can tell."

"Of course she does, but her mother obviously doesn't love her enough to get out of the abusive relationship. He could hurt Casey too." Arizona spoke, concern brimming her usually perky voice.

Callie stared at Arizona, her chocolate eyes taking in the blonde's emotions for the teenager. It made her smile to know how much Arizona cared about her patients.

"It might do more good than harm." Callie agreed.

They both agreed that calling social services would be best for the teenager and that they would come check on her later in the day. It was nearly one in the afternoon now and they both needed a break.

The doctors walked back into the room and told Casey they would come to check on her, and if she needed anything to page either one of them. "Thank you." the teenager said again as the doctors walked right back out of the room.

0.0.0

Minutes later Callie found herself walking into an on call room for a nap. She was extremely tired today for some reason. Doctors were use to not getting enough sleep, but Callie told herself she would take a quick nap, sleep while she could.

She pushed into the on call room and noticed someone already curled up in the bed. "Oh sorry. I'll find another one." she spoke, not knowing who was in the bed because she had her back turned. It could have been anyone.

"No. It's okay. Come here." Arizona spoke, surprising Callie who didn't realize it was her.

The Latina blushed and stepped forward. "No. You need your sleep." Callie argued.

The blonde grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her forward. "So do you. Lay down." Arizona said as she scooted over, making room for the other surgeon. "I can share."

Callie blushed again and crawled into the bed next to Arizona. They both laid on their back, until Arizona shifted closer to Callie, and laid her head on the brunette's chest, sighing contently. She could hear Callie's heart beat faster in her chest. She was obviously nervous or excited. Either way, Arizona liked it.

The Latina lay there not sure weather to put her arm around Arizona or not. After a moment of fighting with herself, she decided she would in fact do just that. She slid her arm around Arizona's back and closed her eyes, loving the comfort she felt with .

"This feels so right." Arizona whispered.

Callie smiled, and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "It does."

They talked for a few minutes more about the case, and soon they both fell asleep, comforted by the each other.

It felt like they'd only been sleeping an hour when a pager went off, beeping loudly and scaring them out of their slumber. Arizona was the first to pop up. "Not mine." she smiled, her dimples shining through and her tired eyes fluttering closed once more.

"Damn." Callie growled as she crawled out of the bed. "Guess it's me then." She looked at her pager. "Yep 911."

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it gently. Callie wasn't sure what to do next, but she knew she needed to go. She leaned down and kissed the blonde's hand. "Enjoy your sleep Robbins." she teased and playfully rolled her eyes. Neither one of them was sure what was going to happen between them just yet, but they knew they enjoyed working together almost as much as they enjoyed 'not' working together.

Callie rushed out of the room and the door shut behind her. As soon as she was gone, Arizona closed her eyes once more and tried to lull herself back to sleep, but it just wasn't working. It wasn't as easy to sleep now, so she got up and went to go check on Casey, who she was going to be talking with social services now.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N : So sorry for the long awaited chapter. I unfortunately lost my muse for a while, but it's back now and I'll be updating more often. Thank you for being so patient, those who are still reading. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **_

Chapter 9.

Callie couldn't believe she'd gotten a 911 page after just getting so cozy in the on-call room with Arizona next to her. God what she wouldn't give to just lay next to the beautiful blonde and catch up on some sleep. She felt like she'd gone days without sleep when really it was only a half day prior to that, that she'd gotten some shut eye. Her job was plain out exhausting, but she loved being an orthopedic surgeon and Attending at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Unfortunately though, the job came with the fact that she'd never sleep again.

She laughed to herself, quietly as she half-jogged to where the page had come from. " , in here." shouted Meredith Grey. She was half-ass holding up a patient who was flailing around in pain. "God, it hurts. Please? Someone make it stop." Meredith looked exhausted. "We've given him everything possible, Callie for pain." Callie sighed and took the patient's hand gently. "Sir. Try to calm down. We are going to help you." The man flayed around a little bit more, flinging his arm up and knocking Meredith back a few steps, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Sir. Please, calm down. What's your name?" Meredith was sure to stay back while Callie comforted the man. "Does it matter? Please? Just fucking fix this!" he yelled. She could see that he was in a lot of pain. It looked like every bone in his body was broken. "Get him another shot for the pain." she ordered an intern and the intern did just that, shoving the shot into the iv. The man seemed to calm down just a little bit. "Sorry. It really hurts." he apologized. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Jackson."

"Okay Kurt." Meredith said calmly, eyeing Callie cautiously. "We are doing everything we can." Callie shot a look at Meredith and frowned. "We need an OR stat. There are several broken bones, including his collar bone that need to be fixed." she told the other doctor. Meredith nodded. "Want me to scrub in?" Callie raised her eyes to the blonde. "Please?" Meredith looked excited. She loved scrubbing in with the Attendings on major surgeries. Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. To be a resident again.

About 30 minutes later Callie pushed through the OR doors, her hands out in front of her as the nurses quickly tied the over coat that went over her scrubs, and slid her gloves on. She strode over to the table and looked down at Mr. Jackson who looked panicked to be undergoing surgery. "It's going to be okay Mr. Jackson." said Meredith who stood on the other side. " has done this surgery many of times. She is excellent at what she does. The best actually." Callie boasted. She knew she was fantastic at what she did, but she loved when everyone else knew it too. She said thank you with mostly her eyes over her mask she was wearing. "Ready?" she asked the patient. "Ready." he replied.

This was going to be a very long surgery.

0.0.0

Arizona shot up when she heard her pager going off and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She didn't even bother to look at the time. When you worked as a surgoen it didn't matter what time it was. You got up and you did what you were beccond to do no matter what. She was being paged to the Jennings room. The social worker probably wanted to talk to her. She sighed and frowned knowing exactly that's where she'd be going.

The blonde slid her shoes back on and went over to the sink. She splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror for a breif second before opening the on-call room door and slipping out silently, the door lightly clicking behind her as it shut.

She quickly made it to the room and saw Casey sitting up in her bed. She looked to be feeling a little better, the casts on her body made her look extremely fragile though. She noticed a social worker, a young African American woman talking with Casey and both Mr and Mrs. Jennings. The dad looked very frustrated and looked as if he was about to shout something before Arizona came bursting through the door. As soon as he saw her, whatever he was about to say never came out. Callie must of scared him good, she thought to herself, almost smiling.

" ." the social worker stated as soon as she saw the blonde. "I'm Sabrina Harris with CPS." Arizona nodded. "Can I talk to you a moment outside doctor?" Arizona's eyes shot up at the woman but she agreed and they stepped outside. "I was told that the parents often argue and fight and the father hit's the mother in front of Casey. Is that correct?" Arizona nodded. "We believe it to be true ma'am." she replied. "In fact, Casey was talking with her mother about it, the mother denied the entire time, but we could tell she was in fact hiding something." The black woman shook her head. "Unfortunately we see this kind of thing all the time." Arizona nodded again, a frown pulling on her lips. "Did you need me for anything else?"

The social worker shook her head. "No. We just need to medical records of the extents of Casey's injuries. We've got that. Thank you for your time Doctor." Arizona raised her eyebrow. They really paged her 911 for this? That was ridiculous. Couldn't they have asked someone else? She shook her head, shaking the thoughts away and slowly walked away from the lady, leaving her to do whatever she was going to do next. She couldn't believe she got woke up for this. Poor Casey though, she'd probably be tossed in the system now. She felt horrible for kids who had to go through things like that. She wouldn't see Casey for a while, unless there was an emergency now. The nurses and interns would handle everything until it was time for her to be released.

0.0.0

Callie Torres was exhausted by the time she finished the surgery. It took nearly three hours for them to finish up the surgery. The patient had coded and they had to shock him back to life at least twice. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and wiped it off as she scrubbed out of the OR room. "You okay Callie" she heard Meredith ask. "Yeah, just exhausted. Thanks for your help in there Grey." Meredith nodded. "Anytime." she replied and Callie didn't waste any more time before leaving the scrub room.

She nearly collided with Arizona as she hurried to get a cup of coffee. "Hey there." Arizona greeted her. Callie's brown eyes met with Arizona's blue ones and Arizona saw the look of exhaustion in her eyes. "You okay babe?" Arizona asked. "Yeah." Callie answered. "I'm just so exhausted. Just had a 3 hour surgery. How was your nap?" Arizona laughed at that. "I didn't get much of one actually. I was paged into Casey's room." Callie's eyes met with Arizona's once again. "What happened?"

They walked into the Attendings lounge and as soon as Callie got to a chair she quickly sat down, not even worrying about coffee anymore. She just needed to sit. "Well the social worker wanted to talk to me. It was ridiculous actually because she didn't even ask me anything that any body else could of answered." the blonde walked over with two cups of coffee, handing Callie one as she took a seat across from her. "Thank you." Callie said. "Why did they bother you with it then?" Arizona shrugged. "I don't know. I was pissed though." she sighed. "I bet. Happens though, us being the goddesses of this hospital though." Callie managed a chuckle and Arizona smiled, her dimples shining through and her blue eyes lighting up. Arizona's laugh was enough to lighten the mood.

"Well I hope everything works out for them." Callie said, shrugging it off. She had so many patients to worry about that this case wasn't that important to her anymore. "Yeah me too." Arizona replied, noticing that Callie really wasn't in the mood to discuss it anymore. "Why don't you go take a nap?" the blonde asked the Latina across from her. 'I'd much rather be with you.' Calllie thought to herself, but instead said. "I probably should. I'm on call the rest of the night though." Arizona sighed. "Me too."

Both of them were startled out of their conversation when they heard the door slam open. "Stupid doctors. All of you!" A patient shouted. When they looked up they noticed it was . "Calm down sir," they heard Owen Hunt say from the corner of the attending lounge., "What's wrong sir?" the red-head doctor asked. "They know exactly what's wrong!" The grey haired man responded, pointing to Callie and Arizona. "I'm going to kill you both! You got my daughter taken away from us!"

"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security." Owen spoke up. Callie and Arizona sat quietly just staring at the man. Their eyes opened wide with horror as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Sir. Please?" Arizona finally was able to choke up words. "Please.. " Callie sat with her eyes opened in horror. Owen did the same. It was only the four of them in the room. "You got my daughter taken from me, and you will pay."

Callie was finally able to speak up. Her words had been stuck in her throat for a while, but she needed to say something, anything before the many took his first angry shot. "Sir. Please? We can help you. Just calm down." The man waved the gun angrily. "No. I don't think you can. Social Services took her away. They fucking took her away!" he shouted. Callie looked at Owen from the corner of her eye. She could see him pressing buttons on his phone. Hopefully the patient didn't notice. He was probably texting a code to the rest of the hospital, the Chief especially.

"Put the phone down sir, or your first." Owen stopped what he was doing, and threw the phone on an empty table top in front of him, surrendering. Hopefully whatever he had done was done now. "You, Blondie, Stand up! You're the main doctor. I think I'll shoot you first, and your little girlfriend can watch." Arizona held her newly healed arm over her other arm across her chest. Callie could see the horror in her eyes. She was going to die. This was it. And before she even got to know each other. No this couldn't be the end? Could it?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for your continued support on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10

"Please sir? We can help you!" Arizona said, though her teeth were chattering. She stood firmly where she was, trying not to show the man that she was so afraid.

"Shut up! You can't help me! No one can!" he yelled putting his finger on the trigger. Owen, Arizona and Callie all heard the click.

The gun was aimed for Arizona and they all heard the shot go off. BOOM. Before Callie could stop herself she dodged and tackled Arizona to the ground before the bullet could hit her. She yelped in pain when she felt the bullet hit her in her thigh.

"Callie!" Arizona screamed and scooted over to where her girlfriend lay. Callie lay on the floor her eyes closed. How stupid was she for jumping in front of the bullet? Callie had just saved Arizona's life, but damn it that was a stupid move.

"Oh how cute. Saving your girlfriend first." The man with the gun laughed. "Stupid doctor. Think you'd have more intelligence than that!"

Before anyone could say anything else they heard voices booming all around. "Drop the weapon!"

Callie couldn't focus on what was happening. She just lie there, clutching her leg, trying not to pass out from the pain. Arizona was okay though. She was alive, and that was what she hoped for when she pushed her out of the way. _Stupid move Torres _she told herself before her eyes closed.

"I said drop the weapon. Now!" the police man shouted even louder this time.

The man with the gun didn't surrender. "They took my daughter away from me! They need to pay." he simply said, tears falling down his cheeks. "No it's my fault. I got her taken away. I am a horrible person. I deserve to pay. I do." he said in defeat.

"Sir." the police tried again but before they could stop it, the man put the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. Blood and guts spewed everywhere, covering the Attending's lounge walls and splattering on a shocked Owen Hunt's scrub coat, and his face.

The man's limp body laid there, blood pooling around him. The policed shoved into the room. "Is everyone alright? Anyone injured?" he asked the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West.

Doctors and nurses all stood around. They had watched it all take place. No doubt one of them probably called the police. A bunch of them were crying hysterically and others just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. "Everything is okay. Get back to work." one of the police shouted.

"My girlfriend." Arizona managed to spit out. "She's shot in the leg."

Owen quickly ran and got a gurney for her. Both he and the police man, Officer Grant was going to lift her up onto it. "On my count" Owen said. "1. 2.." by three they had her on a gurney and a doctor who had been watching quickly came in and wheeled her out of the room, Arizona quickly following behind.

"Chief Hunt. I'm going to need a full statement." Grant told him.

Before the Owen Hunt could stop himself he found his arms tight around the officer, squeezing him. Hell he'd just saved his life. "Thank you." he told him, a tear falling down his cheek, and pulled away.

"It's what we do." Grant said, his eyes shining bright. "Shame the man offend himself though. He would have been in prison for a while."

Owen nodded his head in agreement. "Shame." he repeated, shaking his head.

"Can I go clean myself up first?" he asked, looking down at his blood stained scrubs.

"Sure." Grant replied.

_._._

"She's loosing a lot of blood." Meredith Grey stated as she examined Callie.

Arizona had quickly put on her scrubs. "We need to get her into an O.R to get this bullet out now!" the blonde shouted.

"No. Not we. You are going to stay here." Meredith knew about their relationship and it wouldn't help if Arizona was in the room.

"No I'm not! I'm going in there. You can't stop me!" the blonde argued.

"Arizona, please. You really shouldn't be in there. Not after what you just went through." Meredith mused.

Arizona sighed in defeat. She realized Meredith was right. She couldn't stand there and watch if they screwed up and Callie bled out. Perhaps it was better for her to stay out of there and wait. "Fine."

"Arizona?" Callie's voice croaked out.

"I'm here baby." the blonde answered and took Callie's hand. "You're stupid you know that?"

Callie softly chuckled and then yelped in pain. "I know." she managed to reply.

Tears flowed from Arizona's bright blue eyes. "You're so stupid, and you saved my life!"

"O.R 2 is ready." they heard Meredith in the background.

"Oh fuck!" Callie yelped again, pain shooting through her leg. Her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness.

Arizona continued to cry as Meredith wheeled Callie out of the room on the gurney. "Grey, Please don't let her die."

"I promise." Meredith promised before she disappeared out of sight.

-.-.-

Arizona paced the waiting room anxiously and stopped in her tracks when she felt someone poke her on the shoulder. "Arizona. You okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"No!" the blonde shouted, but quickly recoiled after she saw who she was shouting at. "Sorry. I uh." she started but didn't get to finish because Teddy Altman interrupted.

"I heard what happened in there. Callie was very brave huh?" Teddy mused.

"Yeah." Arizona said and sat down in a chair.

Teddy slid her arms around her friend and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "That must have been so scary. I'm so sorry Arizona."

Arizona sighed and wiped a tear that had fallen from her face. "It was. It wasn't even our fault. Casey got taken into social services because her parents couldn't stop fighting and the father," she paused. "The man, who almost killed us, beat the wife."

Teddy nodded and rubbed Arizona's back. "No. It wasn't your fault, but unfortunately we as doctors always get the blame when anything goes wrong."

Arizona nodded and sniffled. "I know."

"Look. Callie is going to be alright Arizona. I just know it." Teddy could see from the look in her eyes that Arizona had feelings for the other doctor. She loved how sweet they were together when they thought no one was looking, and their playful banter in the O.R's when they had surgeries together. She knew how devastated her friend would be if she lost Callie.

Arizona had been through a lot already. She was raised to be a 'Man in a storm' by her father so she was very strong, but this was almost too much for her. She'd lost her brother Tim, whom she was very close to and she didn't want to lose someone else.

"I hope so." the blonde finally answered when she shook herself from her thoughts. "I really do."

"She saved my life Teddy." Arizona stated, more tears falling from her eyes. "He pointed the gun at me, pulled the trigger and Callie jumped in front of the gun." She sobbed. "Oh God. It will be my fault if she dies."

Teddy quickly took her arm from around the girl and got to her knees in front of her forcing Arizona to look her in the eyes. "It is not your fault that, that insane man pointed that gun at you. It is his own fault. You understand?"

Arizona shook her head no. "Arizona, listen to me. Callie jumped in front of that bullet because." Teddy paused "I think she's in love with you."

The blonde pediatric surgeon's eyes widened. "Really?"

Teddy chuckled and shook her eyes. "Dude. Why else would she have tried to kill herself if she didn't?"

Finally Arizona felt herself chuckling too.

-.-.-

About an hour later Meredith walked into the waiting room, a smile on her face. Yes! That meant good news! That always meant good news.

"She's okay?" Arizona asked hopeful.

"Yes." Meredith answered.

Before Meredith could get any kind of explanation out, Arizona quickly threw her arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Thank you!"

Meredith chuckled. "I told you she'd be okay. I'm brilliant at what I do."

Arizona rolled her eyes and stepped back from the hug. "Oh we all know just how good you are Meredith Grey." she joked, wiping happy tears from her eyes. "Can I see her?"

Meredith nodded. "She is still under anesthesia but you can wait until she wakes up. I'm sure your face would be the first one she wants to see."

God, even Meredith realized how in love these two were before they knew it themselves.

"Thanks again." Arizona hugged Meredith tightly.

"Anytime." the other doctor replied.

-.-.-

Arizona waited patiently by Callie's bedside. Her hand laid over Callie's, feeling her warm skin. "Callie?" she asked very softly. "Wake up please?" The Latina didn't respond. She just lay there sleeping. Arizona sighed in frustration and laid her head down on Callie's thigh and suddenly she fell into a slumber.

Callie shortly opened her eyes and grunted as she looked around the room. The bright lights were enough to blind her. Her mouth was very dry and she tried to recall what she was doing in a hospital bed. Oh that's right she'd jumped in front of a bullet.

She looked down and noticed blonde hair, Arizona's blonde hair to be exact and couldn't help but smile. Arizona was there at her bed side just like she knew she would be. "Arizona?" she whispered.

The blonde suddenly shot up and wiped the drool that had started to form from where she was sleeping. She must have been knocked out hard. "Callie. You're awake." she beamed.

"Yeah." The Latina replied.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Arizona quickly stood up and placed her lips to Callie's giving her a soft kiss. Callie brought one arm up and her hand pulled Arizona tighter against her lips. They kissed passionately for a minute before Arizona pulled away.

"You're so stupid Calliope." she frowned.

"I saved your life honey. Don't forget that." Callie chuckled.

"I know." Arizona added, tears filling her eyes again. "Did you do that because you l-l-" she couldn't get the word to come out no matter how hard she tried.

"Love you?" Callie asked.

"Yeah." Arizona answered, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"I uh." Callie paused, defeated. "I don't know."

Arizona sat down on the bed beside. She put one of her arms around Callie's neck and lay down next to her. Her face soon found the Latina's neck and she kissed it softly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it." Arizona stated, a tiny bit hurt. Maybe it just wasn't time for the L word yet, but Callie jumped in front of a bullet for her. If it wasn't love, what was it?

Callie didn't say anything more after that. She took a minute to think of what she would say next. She knew Arizona was probably hurt by this, but she hoped she understood. The Latina had been through hell with relationships and she wasn't even sure this was a relationship. Sure they'd been on a few dates and made out and stuff, but was this love? She wasn't sure.

"Arizona?" Callie finally managed to speak. "Do you think you could get me some pain meds. My leg really fucking hurts."

Arizona chuckled at this and pressed the red button, signaling for a nurse to come in the room. Maybe once Callie was recovered she would take her on a very romantic date and make up the fact that the other woman had just saved her life. Until then; she was just happy the beautiful woman was alive and they had more time. Maybe then they could actually decide if it was love or whatever it was they were doing.

TBC….

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon. Reviews are always welcome. They in-fact make me very happy and want to write another chapter sooner. Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter readers. I really appreciate all the feedback and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Will Arizona and Callie finally admit their love for each other? Find out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I Unfortunately do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters. I just like to have fun with them. **_

Chapter 11

Callie sat up in the hospital bed and looked around the room. Arizona wasn't there. No one was there. Her parents had came and went, making sure that she was okay, but now they were gone and she was alone. Where had Arizona gone? She was alone with her thoughts and that was never good. She felt around for the remote for the television and turned it on, sighing frustrated when she couldn't find anything on. Maybe Arizona had just slipped out to get coffee or something, but the Latina was damn tired of being in that bed.

"Dr .Torres." Owen Hunt said as he entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Callie rolled her eyes. "Uh. I got shot in the leg Chief, How do you think I'm feeling?"

Hunt laughed at this and came over to her bedside. "That was a very brave thing you did in there for your girlfriend. Robbins is very lucky to have you."

Callie's eyes widened in shock. Girlfriend? She'd never really thought of Arizona as her girlfriend before, but come to think of it she'd jumped in front of a bullet for her so obviously she was in love with her. It was hard for Callie to claim she loved anyone, not after what had happened in her past especially with Erica and George, but she'd never felt this way about anyone. Not even the man she married. She loved him, but it wasn't the same type of love. She'd never felt like this in her life about anyone.

She wanted to argue with him and say she wasn't Arizona's girlfriend, but instead she just nodded and said. "It had to be done."

Owen smiled and sat down next to her bed. "I can see how much you love her Callie." he recoiled. "I know you may not want to discuss such personal matters with me, but I can see it in your eyes."

Callie sighed, blowing out a heavy breath. She knew she was in love, but she just wouldn't' allow herself to say it. Not yet. What if she did and then Arizona bailed just like everyone else? Would she take that chance?

"Thank you Chief." was all the Latina doctor managed to say before Owen Hunt disappeared out of the room.

The next time Callie looked up it was Arizona she saw. She'd come back with a coffee. Her blonde locks of perfect hair bounced perfectly when she took a step. Her bright blue eyes gleamed. Oh god Callie was in love.

-.-.-

"How are you feeling?" a worried Arizona asked. She still couldn't believe only hours ago that Callie took that bullet for her. She was so in love with this girl, but wasn't sure if Callie felt the same for her. Teddy could see it. Owen could see it. Meredith could see it. So why wasn't Callie telling her? Was she just afraid that Arizona would hurt her like everyone else had in the past? Arizona was a strong man in a storm though. She wished she could talk to her brother about this now. Boy he would be so proud to meet Callie.

"I'm okay." the brunette answered, shaking Arizona out of her thoughts.

"Good. When you get out of that hospital bed, I have something very special planned. You saved my life so you deserve the best there is."

Before the other woman could argue, Arizona leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "No arguing. You saved my life. I'm treating you."

Callie wanted to argue, but how could she. She wanted to keep kissing Arizona. She would kiss her until the end of time if she could. The brunette was deep in her thoughts. She loved Arizona. She really did, but she was just afraid. _Come on Torres. Just say it. Say it. Say it._ she kept telling herself over and over again, but the words just would not come out. Instead she just pulled Arizona onto the bed with her and they got lost in each other, kissing and touching wherever they could and not caring what soul walked into that room.

_._._

"Uh Calliope." Callie's mother spat out of her mouth when she saw the two lost in each-other's arms. Two women. Wait, her daughter wasn't gay. Last time she checked she was with George O'malley. They had gotten a divorce the last she heard.

It wasn't just Mrs. Torres who was shocked, Mr. Torres was even more shocked. Their mouths hung open in surprise and their eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Mommy. Papi." Callie said when she finally spotted them come into the room. Arizona quickly jumped up from the bed and stared at the couple before her. Callie's parents.

"Sorry guys." Callie apologized. "This is Dr. Arizona Robbins."

"I don't care who this woman is." the father shouted and started cursing in Spanish, startling both Callie and Arizona.

"Carlos. Calm down." Mrs. Torres said as she pulled her husband to the side.

"Arizona. Can I speak to my parents alone for a moment?" Callie hinted, and Arizona sped out of the room, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

As soon as she was gone Carlos stepped close to her bed, shaking his wife's hand off of his arm. "Since when have you been dating women?" he spat angrily.

"I uh." Callie couldn't find any more words. She didn't want her dad to hate her, but she loved Arizona. She loved her. She finally admitted that to herself now. She would finally say it, if her parents didn't kill her first.

"I don't know. It happened recently Papi, but Arizona isn't just any woman." she pleaded with him.

Arizona couldn't help but eavesdrop on the other side of the door to listen what all of them were saying.

"This is just wrong Mejia." her dad spoke. "I'm disappointed in you. I wanted you to wed a handsome man and give me some grandchildren. I suppose that will never happen now. I am done. If this is the way you choose to live your life, your mother and I will have no part of it."

Callie's lip started quivering and a tear slipped down her cheek. She wouldn't allow herself to cry though.

"Papi. I took a bullet for her. This isn't just some phase. It isn't some one night stand. I-I" Callie didn't even get to finish before her father started pacing the room cursing in Spanish.

"Carlos. Honey. Just listen to her would you?" Carlos didn't say another word and he sped out of the room nearly mowing down Arizona. "Excuse me." he muttered, not even looking at who he'd ran into or else the blonde knew she'd be in a heap of trouble. "Carlos!" Lucia tried one more time but he was gone.

"Honey. Your father needs time." Lucia said softly as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "He doesn't understand, but I do."

Callie looked up at her mother with blood-shot, tear-filled eyes. "You do? You don't hate me?"

Lucia sat down on the edge of the bed and comfortingly rubbed one of Callie's hands with her fingers. "Of course not Darling. Your father is just very set in his ways. You know how he is. He will eventually calm him down. He loves you, you know that."

"Mami." Callie spoke softly.

"Yes Calliope?"

"You know why I did it right?" Callie swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"It's because you're in love Mejia. Is that it?" Lucia guessed exactly right.

Callie was finally able to speak again. "Yes mami. I am in love with her. I love Arizona Robbins. I'd take any bullet for her. I'd do anything for her." Callie gasped when she finally heard the words come out of her mouth. "In fact I think I love her more than anyone I've ever thought to love."

Arizona who stood at the door felt tears slipping out of her pale-blue eyes. Callie was in love with her and she was in love with Callie.

"You l-love me?" Arizona choked out as she walked into the room, interrupting the bond between mother and daughter.

Callie looked away from her mother and too Arizona and saw that she was crying but she had a smile on her face, that super magic smile that she always wore. Her perfect dimples shone through and her bright-blue eyes lit up.

"I love you Arizona." Callie muttered.

"Be right back Mejia." Lucia said, but Callie barely heard the words. She was in a trance, staring at the beautiful woman in front of her.

"I love you." Callie spoke again, knowing it's just exactly what Arizona needed to hear.

The blonde pediatric surgeon threw her arms around her girl's neck and felt a few more drops fall down onto Callie's shoulder. She pulled herself away a couple seconds later and smirked, her dimples shining once again. "I knew it."

Callie chuckled and slapped Arizona on the shoulder. "I love you too." Arizona softly said before leaning down and placing another kiss on Callie's lips. "I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you Calliope Torres."

"Does this mean were are girlfriends?" Callie asked once they broke away from the kiss.

"Of course it does stupid!" Arizona muttered before capturing Callie's lips once more in a kiss that felt like it would never end, and that was good because neither one of them wanted it to end ever. This was the perfect moment and they wanted it to last forever.

Both of them had lives to maintain. Arizona needed to go back to work even after facing that traumatizing event and Callie needed to deal the pressing issue that was her father and get her leg healed properly after taking a bullet to it but right now they were happy and that's all that mattered.

_**A/N : So she finally said it. Happy with that? Leave reviews, comments and thoughts are always appreciated. Thanks again.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Thank you for the continued support on my story. It means a lot to me. Glad you readers are liking it so far. **_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or the lovely people I am writing about. I just play around with them. **_

Chapter 12

Once Callie was alone, she sat and stewed in her thoughts. Arizona had been paged 911 and had to take it. The worst was about to come. Callie's father was going to disown her and her mother would just watch as he did so. Lucia was always Carol's little lap dog. Anything he said she went along with. Even her sister Aria knew that. Aria was a few years younger than Calliope, but both the girls knew how their parents were.. When they were younger they'd go to their dad and ask him something and he'd say no, but they couldn't turn around and pull the 'ask your mom card' because it didn't work. Whatever Carlos said, Lucia agreed with.

Her leg had slowly begun to heal. She wasn't hardly in pain at all. She flung the covers off and decided that she'd take this alone time to go take a shower. She covered her healing leg up with plastic wrap and then headed to the bathroom. She moaned in delight when the warm water ran over her. All she could think about at that moment was how much she'd like the hot blonde pediatric surgeon in the shower with her. What she would do to her. She shook out of her thoughts when she heard a knock sound at the door.

"Calliope." she heard a familiar voice. "It's your father. I'd like to speak with you please."

Callie blew out a breath and quickly finished washing. "Be out in a minute Papi."

Carlos sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the room while he waited for Callie to finish whatever she was doing in there. As soon as she was dressed in a new gown and out of the bathroom he motioned for her to sit down.

"Yes Papi?" Callie asked. She knew exactly what this conversation would be like though. She had been dreading it ever since she watched her father storm off, cursing in Spanish.

"I will say this once. Are you sure this woman is who you really want to be with?" he asked her seriously, his brows arched up and a worry line on his forehead.

Callie nodded her head and averted her eyes away from her father. When she was little she'd do the same thing and he'd always ask her to look in his eyes when he talked to her. Even now she knew she'd better do what her father told her even though she was a grown ass woman.

"Yes Papi. I love her." Callie started, before she could say more Carlos grunted and threw his hands in the air.

"If that's the way it's going to be. You are cut off. I will not support you while you are living this disgraceful life." he spat and stood up, knocking the chair over backward when he did so.

"Seriously Dad?" Callie spat back, standing up out of the hospital bed. He spat something back in Spanish and she did the same. This went on for what seemed like forever until Lucia stepped into the room.

"Calm down!" she spoke gently to her daughter and husband. "Let's talk about this rashly."

Callie and Carlos did not listen though. They kept yelling and screaming at each other until a nurse stepped into the room, interrupting them.

"Excuse me sir. I think you're going to have to leave." she paused glaring between Carlos and Callie. "Now." The Latina woman's arms were crossed over her chest and a firm foot placed on the ground. One eyebrow was raised and a frown marked her plump lips. Carlos looked the same only older and well manlier. "Sir. I don't want to have to call security. Please leave."

Carlos looked at the woman and muttered something in Spanish and then turned around and glared at Callie one more time. "Cut off Calliope. Goodbye Mejia."

Lucia just slowly shook her head before leading an angry Carlos out of Callie's hospital room. As soon as her parents were gone Callie threw herself backwards on to the hospital bed and started crying. Was this really how it was going to be? She loved Arizona. She wasn't about to give up on the best thing she'd ever had just because her father wanted to be an asshole, but Carlos Torres was Carlos Torres and he was very set in his ways. It would not be easy for her to change his mind, or her mother for that matter.

-.-.-

Arizona skated to a patients room on her heelies. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life. The beautiful Calliope Torres had just told her she was in love with her and nothing would wipe the smile that was on her face off of it for one second. She had been paged 911 for a patient of hers that had stomach cancer. He had only been meant to live for three weeks and she'd kept him alive for almost a full year now. He was brought in because he started coughing up blood and his temperature kept rising rapidly. She'd checked on him and reassured the mother that it was just part of the chemo and that he'd be okay. She told the mother that she'd do whatever she could to keep her son alive and that's what she intended to do. She took care of the tiny humans that was her dream career and that's what she was doing at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital.

"Well hey there Blondie." Mark stopped her as she was wheeling to the Attending's lounge to get two coffees. One for her and one for Callie.

"What's up Mark?" Arizona asked. She tried to treat him with respect, but honestly the man was a pervert and he grossed her out.

"I heard what Callie did for ya. You're a lucky woman. You know that?"

Arizona smiled brightly, her dimples pulling. "I know. You know what else Mark?"

Mark rose an eyebrow and followed her into the lounge and over to the coffee machine where he himself filled a cup of coffee. "What?"

"She told me she loves me. She's in love with me." Arizona beamed.

Mark shook his head and chuckled. "That Callie. Always falling head over heels." The man raised an eyebrow though and set his coffee cup down, glaring at Arizona. "I swear to God if you hurt her you'll be needing one of my surgeries on your pretty face because I'll mess it up."

Arizona laughed at this and set her own coffee cups down. "Oh please, You could try." she grinned.

"All joking aside Blondie; She's been hurt enough and I don't want to see her go through that again." Mark warned.

"Yeah. I get it. Trust me. Hurting Calliope is the last thing on my mind." She grabbed the full cups of Coffee and turned on her heel. "See ya later Mark."

"Okay. Give Callie my love." Mark shouted behind her. Arizona ignored him and kept walking.

When she got to Callie's room she noticed the brunette was turned on her side. It looked to be like she was finally getting some rest, but then Arizona heard a sob come from her. She set the coffee cups down and jogged over to the bed. A warm hand reached out and softly touched Callie's shoulder.

"Callie. What's wrong baby?"

"My dad." She managed to choke out. "C-cut me off." she finished.

Arizona didn't know what to say, but on instinct she crawled into the hospital bed with Callie and snuggled up behind her, wrapping her arms around the Latina as tight as she could. "Oh Cal. I'm so sorry baby."

The Latina woman rolled over and faced Arizona, tears falling from her big brown eyes. "I- I knew he would." she chocked out through sobs. "But I don't care because I" she continued to cry. "I love you." she finished before burying her face into Arizona's neck. She felt comforted there like nothing in the world would hurt her ever again.

"He'll come around Callie. Parents usually do. He loves you. He'll realize what hes done. Everything will be okay. I promise." Arizona said comfortingly, hoping it would work.

"Arizona. I love you." Callie said once more brought her eyes up to meet the blonde surgeons. "Your worth it."

Arizona smiled softly and brought her lips to meet Callie's. She kissed her a peck at first, but Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and brought her as close as she could get her. They quickly got lost in each-other. Arizona traced Callie's stomach with her fingers and made their way down to her thighs and then ran over the heat that was in between her legs. "Mmm" Callie moaned once she felt where this was going.

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and urged it into her panties. "Make love to me Arizona." Callie whined in a husky voice.

The blonde slowly slid her hand into Callie's panties and ran her finger over her smooth lips, causing a deep moan to escape Callie's throat.

"Uh, Sorry to interrupt the party but someone's here to see you Callie." Mark's voice sounded at the door, causing both Callie and Arizona to jump. Arizona's hand shot out of the blanket and both of the women wore rosy cheeks from embarrassment.

"Hi Callie." a familiar voice sounded and her sister stepped out from behind Mark a huge smile planted on her face. Arizona frowned though; She was so close to having sex with Callie. Damn it.

"Aria!" Callie nearly jumped out of the bed, but winced in pain when she forgot about her leg. "Aria. What are you doing here?"

Aria grinned. Arizona noticed that Aria was a young Calliope. They looked so much alike that it was ridiculous. Wow she was beautiful. "I came to see you. Duh Cal." the younger Torres beamed as she walked over to her sisters bed and threw her arms around her.

Arizona got up from the bed and Callie whined because her warm girlfriend got up, but focused on her sister. "I'm so glad to see you Aria. You won't believe what dad did."

"I heard." Aria replied. "What an asshole."

Arizona cleared her throat, and crossed her arms over her chest. Mark still stood in the doorway too, a big grin on his face. "Do I need to go so you two can chat?"

"Of course not baby." Callie said. "Aria. This is my girlfriend Arizona." the Latina beamed motioning to the blonde.

"She's very pretty." Aria complimented to her sister. "You're very pretty." she told Arizona.

The blonde peads surgeon chuckled at this and jumped when she heard her pager go off. "Damn it. 911 again. The same case. Gotta go Cal. I'll be back later. I love you." The words came out so fast Callie hardly understood her, but she heard enough.

"Okay. I love you too." she said quickly as Arizona nearly ran Mark over and skated out of the room in her heelies.

As soon as Arizona was gone Aria sat down on the bed next to her sister. "I can't believe you jumped in front of a bullet. What a dumb ass. You love this woman don't ya sis?"

Callie nodded her head and beamed proudly at her sister. "I do. I don't care if Papi cut me off. He could take away all my money and it wouldn't matter because I have Arizona. She makes me so happy. I would give up anything for her. Even my life."

Callie blushed, embarrassed that she was telling her sister all of this. She usually told Aria everything, but she hadn't really told her about Arizona, not a lot anyway. She wanted to wait until it was really serious to say anything and well she guessed it was now since she jumped in front of a bullet for the woman. Now that was love.

"When you get out of that hospital bed" Aria grinned her brown eyes shining. "We are all hanging out. I gotta get to know this woman my sister jumped in front of a bullet for."

Callie smiled sheepishly and threw her arms around her sister's neck. "I'm so glad you're here Aria."

"Me too." replied the younger Torres girl.

_**A/N: So there we have it. Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Leave reviews. What would you like to see in the next chapter? I'm thinking their date. Yeah? Thanks again for your continued support.**_


End file.
